Nothing More Than A Memory
by Sweetest Melody
Summary: Follow two next generation students as they go through their seventh year at Hogwarts, where they learn a lot more than just magic.
1. The Mistress' Job

Ch One: The Mistress' Job 

_Hermione Granger sat content and focused at her desk. When she behaved in this manner, she would never notice a single thing happening around her. So naturally, she didn't notice Minerva McGonagall and Jamison Randall, the newly instated Minister of Magic, enter her office and fill the two seats in front of her. _

_"Ms. Granger?" Mister Randall inquired, attempting to break Hermione Granger away from her work. Need it be added that breaking Ms. Granger's magnificent focus is usually a particularly difficult task. However, today Ms. Granger was already a bit distracted, and in hearing the Minister's voice, she looked up only a bit startled. _

_"Oh, Minister, I didn't see y -" Ms. Granger began but soon broke off, letting out a squeal of excitement. "Minerva, you're better. You have no idea how pleased I am to see you. I mean you are better right?" Hermione Granger jumped from her seat, suddenly remembering the rules of hospitality. To her dismay, she had already broken a quite a few and would need to make up for her rudeness. "Tea? Butterbeer?" She offered. "Fire whiskey?" she directed at Mister Randall. _

_"Tea would be fine, dear." Minerva replied, while the Minister stated "A nice butterbeer would be outstanding." Hermione Granger nodded and with a quick whip of her wand, both her guests were satisfied. _

_"Now, Ms. Granger, I say we get down to business. You have been temporary Headmistress to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry since current Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had a fateful accident, in which she has made a full recover at St. Mungo's." Mister Randall said formally. After a quick glance at Minerva, Hermione Granger nodded. "Nonetheless, the Healers at St. Mungo's have advised Mrs. McGonagall from, err, overly stressful positions as for it won't help her health in the slightest. Therefore, I, and may I add I have the backing of many important parties of the Ministry, have a proposition for you. We would like for you to be the new Headmistress to Hogwarts." _

_Hermione Grangers eyes widened with excitement. "M-m-me? The r-real Headmistress-s-s? At H-h-ogwarts?"_

_"Yes, Ms. Granger, all of your colleagues are in complete agreement as well. They feel you shall do an outstanding job." The minister answered. _

_"I remember in your fifth year, during career advise, you hadn't any idea as to what career you wished to pursue, but I do believe your exact words were 'I have to do something wonderful and outstanding, for our world.' And I think, Ms. Granger, you are doing so here." Minerva McGonagall said encouragingly. _

_''Well, I believe we shall let you, err, think it over. I expect an owl by the end of the week with your decision. Good day Ms. Granger." And at that Jamison Randall left the two Professors alone. _

_"I shall leave you now to ponder over what the Minister has just told you," Minerva said following Mister Randall swift exist. "I know you'll make us proud Hermione." She added as she left Hermione's office. _

Hermione Granger sat pondering about the memory she just had. That was happening a lot lately. This was the eighth time in two weeks that she had had a flash of a random memory. _'At least this time it had been a good memory,'_ she thought. _'Unlike some of the others, but maybe that was because this was more recent.'_ Her latest memory had been of the day when The Minister of Magic, Jamison Randall, had given her the position of Headmistress. It had been eight years ago to the day, and she was on her way to becoming one of the most beloved Heads of Hogwarts._ 'I'll never be better than Dumbledore though, no matter how hard I try.' 'But maybe,' _a voice in the back of her mind told her,_ 'Maybe you're not meant to. It might not even be possible to be a greater Head than Dumbledore.'_ She knew the voice was right, but then again the voice was always right no matter if she believed it or not.

Hermione checked her watch. It was almost time for the meeting of the coming term. The booklist would be established along with the picking of new prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl. She heard voices coming from the outer room and knew the staff had begun to arrive. Hermione, being the Headmistress and all, ran to greet them.

After an hour of arguing, the meeting finally came to end. They had chosen the eight new prefects (Fifth Years) and Head Boy in record time but choosing Head Girl was like trying to run in mud with a boulder ten times your weight attached to you. In other words, it was impossible. The Head Boy was the easiest decision; no one in the Seventh Year came close to Evans Riley. The problem they were facing lay with a new Head Girl. And all Hermione Granger could do was sit back and listen to her colleagues bicker because she wasn't aloud to intervene. In this matter, the Headmistress opinion simply wouldn't matter.

"Well, Leniera is so much like her mother. That in itself is saying, wonderful Head Girl."

"Now, now Minerva, I think you're being a bit biased. Just because she's like her mother…"

"But Maliegha is like her father, who I may remind you, was on his way to becoming Head Boy during his years at school."

"Yes, that is true, but we know how that turned out, don't we?"

Hermione bit her tongue, desperately wanting to get a word in. But she knew she couldn't and she hated that._ 'Don't say anything, Hermione, your not aloud to'_ she told her self._ 'Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything.'_ "Who's at the top of the class?" Hermione Granger heard her voice ask. _'Shoot I wasn't supposed to say anything.' _The Professors looked a bit taken aback, because they too knew Hermione wasn't supposed to say anything. Shuffling through all the papers of the students throughout the years, Minerva McGonagall discovered, "They switch, we don't have one who's been top all six years."

"Ok. Well who was it last year?" asked a very frustrated Headmistress.

"Maliegha."

"Ok then. Maliegha Malfoy is Head Girl. Make sense? Good, cause you are all bickering like little children. And I personally cannot take it," said Hermione Granger angrily.

"Leniera will be very upset with."

"On contrary to what you said before Minerva, Lenie isn't that much like me. My daughter will be fine with not being made Head Girl. It might ruin her reputation anyways. May I remind you Lenie is in Slytherin."

"Yes, but Lenie and Mal hate each other. Much like you and Draco in your school days. She might not forgive the fact that she lost out to Maliegha Malfoy." At that all the Professors left the Headmistress' office, leaving Hermione alone once again.

"She's right you know, Ms. Granger." The picture of Albus Dumbledore said. "Loosing out to Ms. Malfoy will not be the highlight of your daughter's life."

Hermione looked up at the man who'd been her headmaster during her years at Hogwarts as she collapsed into her chair. "Aarrrggg." She yelled out in frustration, as that voice in the back of her mind said _'They are both right you now.'_ But Hermione Granger didn't need to be told again. She already knew.


	2. Hogwarts New Enmity

Ch Two: Hogwarts New Enmity

Everyone who had heard of Hogwarts knew of the ongoing hatred between the Slytherins and the other three houses. How long it existed exactly, we cannot be sure of but we all know its there. It was impossible to think that any other enmity could surpass the one between the Sytherins and the rest of Hogwarts, Gryffindor in particular. That was until the year 2010. (A/n: Don't really think of it as the future, but I'm a math girl so in my stories I often think of dates which end up in the story.) They were only first years, so it was hard to believe they could cause so much a commotion. 'Oh the problems they caused,' and to think it all started over a piece of bread.

_The sorting had gone fairly well, with the exception of the shock it brought. It was Headmistress Hermione Grangers' second year in the position and she was smiling at the fact that her daughter, her only daughter, only child in fact, was starting at Hogwarts. _

_"Granger, Leniera," called Professor McGonagall. A cheery girl with loose blonde curls ran forward and sat on the stool. She sat there for a near 10 minutes as the hat argued with itself, trying to find a place to put her. Most assumed it was considering Gryffindor, like her mother, or Ravenclaw, because her mother had brains beyond most. So surely, it was a shock when the hat announced, "SLYTHERIN." Hermione Granger chocked a bit on nothing but air, as Minerva McGonagall dropped the scroll of first years, both left in a daze from what they had just heard. Leniera, being the happy-go-lucky type of person she is, took off the hat and skipped over to the Slytherin table with a smile on. Hermione and Minerva's eyes met for a moment, both knowing exactly how Leniera had gotten to be a Slytherin; it was all because of her father. Professor McGonagall muttered something as the scroll flew into her hand and continued on with the list. When she came to "Malfoy, Maliegha." Hermione choked again, this time on her drink she had been sipping. Maliegha Malfoy sat down and a moment later the hat announced her to be "SLYTHERIN" as well. Soon enough all the first years had been sorted, ending with "Witherbee, Margariet", "RAVENCLAW" and it was time for The Headmistress' opening speech. "There will be a time for speeches, but now is not one. Let the feast begin."_

_Leniera Granger and Maliegha Malfoy had ended up seated across from one another, though neither had acknowledge the other. As the left-over food was disappearing from the bowls and platters, not to mention the plates of the students and staff, both girls quickly reached for a roll. They managed to get one, but that was it. Both Maliegha and Leniera had grabbed the **same** roll. _

_"It's mine." Maliegha stated. "I had it first."_

_"Are your eyes damaged? Because you obviously saw wrong."_ _Leniera argued._

_"My eyes are perfect, thank you very much and this roll is mine." _

_"She's right you know. She did have it first." A boy with curly brown locks intervened on Maliegha's behalf._

_"Fine," Leniera scowled, pushing the roll at Maliegha, who instinctually released it, so that it ended up hitting her square in the forehead. Leniera smirked at the scene. Maliegha was about to retaliate when Hermione stood up and began her speech. "To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts; to everyone else, welcome back to another year. I'm sure you all want to get to your dormitories but a few quick reminders are necessary before you leave. First off, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden to all students..."_

_"Just so you now," Maliegha whispered to Leniera. "This isn't over."_

_"Oh and you realized that all by yourself?" Leniera retorted. "I really should congratulate you on that, oh except for the fact that you don't deserve to be congratulated for anything."_

_" ...Prefects if you would lead the first years up to your respective common rooms. Good Night." As the Headmistress finished her speech, students in every house began to rise. _

_"Slytherin First Years, over here." A Fifth year boy yelled out. Leniera went over to him but before she reached him she tripped and landed at his feet. "Are you all right?" the Prefect inquired. _

_"I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" Leniera answered, standing up. She turned around and saw Maliegha smirking at her. "This should be fun." Maliegha whispered to newly found enemy as she pushed past her. _

The hostility between these too only got worse over the years. You'd think they'd put their energy into hating another house, so that Slytherin wouldn't loose points, or look bad in any way, but no, not these two. Both Leniera Granger and Maliegha Malfoy are original, true characters, who refuse to "play nice" for the sake of the Slytherin house. These two first year girls never expected to tear the house apart but that is precisely what they did. You were either a Lenie or a Mal, and they had ways to tell you apart. All the Slytherins wore ribbons, pinned to their robes and backpacks; decorating their quill and broomsticks; the girls even wore them in their hair. If you wore a "Lenie", you never went anywhere without a green and silver ribbon, but if you had chosen to side with Mal, you were forever with a black and silver one. Even the other houses had joined in. The ribbons could be spotted on Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors, and an occasional Hufflepuff (remember they are supposed to be the nice ones). One could stop and wonder if these girls meant to create such a rift in Slytherin, or if they even wanted it, but nonetheless, it was there. Their hatred was so vicious that the concept of topping it seemed surreal. Well, Maybe...

Hermione Granger held her breath as she walked into her daughter's room. In her hand she held a thick envelope with the Hogwarts Crest. "Lenie," She said in a flat tone.

"Head Girl or not?" Lenie asked, not looking up from her book.

"Lenie, um why don't you just-" Hermione began but Lenie cut her off. "It was a simple question, mum, but considering your stutter, I assume that's a no. But please tell me that disgrace of a witch Malfoy didn't get it." Lenie didn't know why she bothered to ask; she already knew the awful girl had been chosen over her, since Malfoy was the only one capable of matching her intellect level. "Lenie-" "Save it mum. It's ok, I'm fine with not being made Head Girl."

"You should get packing, my dearest Leniera, we need to be going soon as you know." Hermione told her daughter.

"Don't worry, Mum, I'll be down in five." Hermione chuckled, thinking Lenie was kidding, but noting her daughter's serious look, Hermione regained her composer. "Really dear? Five minuets?" inquired a very shocked Hermione Granger.

"Minuets!" Lenie let out a laugh so similar to her mothers. "Surely you knew I meant hours?" Hermione smiled as she placed Lenie's Hogwarts letter on her desk and made her way towards the door. Pausing in the archway, she stated, "You'll be downstairs, all packed and ready in twenty minuets." Then she continued on her way.

"Thirty minuets, at the least!" Lenie yelled after her, but Hermione took no notice. With a whip of her wand all her school supplies were packed. Lenie, having decided to be more careful when packing her clothing, (she couldn't fold her clothes with just her wand quiet yet) was all packed for Hogwarts nearly ten minuets later and could finally turn her attention to her hair. Oh how she hated that awful color and those tight little curls. _'I look like a child, like Gildeylocke, from that muggle story mum likes,'_ thought Lenie,_ 'But now that I am finally of age, I can easily change that._' After several more whips of her wand, Leniera Granger had pin straight hair with various shades of blonde highlighting the original white blonde color. _'Perfect,'_ she thought to herself as she spun around and admired her work. "Oh, the things that magic can do," she cooed, smiling to herself. Lenie marveled over her hair a while longer, but when she caught a glimpse at the time, she realized her mother had demanded her be ready and waiting almost ten minuets ago. Grabbing her trunk, Leniera Granger rushed down her stairs, for the last time for her final year at Hogwarts.

Maliegha Malfoy jumped in excitement. She was Head Girl. Not that stupid little princess who's mother just happened to be Headmistress. Her, yes her. Maliegha Malfoy.

"This is wonderful, my darling Malie. We need to celebrate. And of course, I need to get you something." Her father, Draco Malfoy rambled on about how proud he was, but Maliegha blocked him out. _'He doesn't really care. He only pretends to love me because he has to,'_ Maliegha thought. _'Nora is his little princess, and Braiden is his only son. I'm like the step sister. No, I'm like the nanny. Ever since Mum's death I've been the one to take care of Nora and Braiden and this stupid manor we've moved to.'_

"Well done, Mal. This will be better for my first year. I'm the brother to Head Girl." Her eleven-year-old brother, Braiden, congratulated her. "Yes, Mal, this is great," Agreed fourteen-year-old Nora. "You've finally done something to make me proud to call you family. Unlike the stupid war you've gone and started." she mumble the last bit in an undertone.

"I heard that," Maliegha retorted, but with a smile. She looked at her siblings. Both had straight, platinum blonde hair (Nora's hung to the middle of her back, but was often knotted into a bun) and cold, gray eyes. They were definitely their father's children. She, however, had been born with chocolate brown eyes, and curly, strawberry blonde hair, which she had convinced her mother to change to a shocking midnight black when she was nine. Accidentally, Mrs. Malfoy had used a forever spell, meaning Maliegha's hair could never change from black. Maliegha in fact was perfectly okay with this.

"Sorry, but I cannot agree with the fact that you split Slytherin. I mean there are some people who are really great that have sided with Granger and therefore do not give me the slightest time of day and-" "Nora, if there was a girl like Leniera Granger in your year, you would behave in the same manner. Besides I'm Head Girl now, so I doubt I will have time to mess with her."

"I still can't get over the fact that you're Head Girl. I thought the Headmistress would weasel her daughter into the position." Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"Yes, well, I deserve it. Not to mention _someone _needs to bring back the pride and prestige that was once associated with the Malfoy name," replied Maliegha in a cold, vicious tone. She noticed her father flinch in anger, or maybe it was in memory. "Maliegha Isabella Malfoy, you will NOT MENTION SUCH TIMES!" his voice steadily rising into an angry roar.

"Yes, Father," replied a very calm Maliegha Isabella Malfoy. She shot a slight smirk in her father's direction as she exited the room.


	3. All Because of the Ball

Ch Three: All Because of the Ball

At first sight, Platform Nine and Three Quarters is amazingly mystifying and the Hogwarts Express is equally entrancing. However, after six years of watching the beautiful, scarlet steam engine appear at the magical platform, it becomes… ordinary. And you would hate the unbelievable lengthy ride from King's Cross to Hogwarts too if you had made the trip twenty-four times in counting, as many students at Hogwarts have. (A/n: To Hogwarts for the start of term, home after the term ends, home for the Winter break, and back to Hogwarts after Winter break.) Some students, on the other hand, enjoyed the relaxing journey through the country side, but Maliegha Malfoy was not one of those people. She couldn't stand the limitations that came with traveling in a train for most of the day. Avoiding the tedious trip on the Hogwarts Express, as Leniera Granger did, was one the few circumstances which caused Maliegha Malfoy to envy her enemy. Having her mother as Headmistress had proven itself to be useful in many situations, though Leniera Granger had a name to live up to. She was expected to excel nearly effortlessly, but with the intelligence she had inherited from her parents, that wasn't really a problem.

Hours and hours later, once the students had been sorted (first years), fed and watered, and reminded of the rules they already knew, The Headmistress surprised them with some interesting news. "This year I leave you with something to think about. You're Professors and I have decided to throw a ball, but we have failed to choose between a Winter Ball held on a given day in December, or a Spring Ball on a given day in April. We leave it up to you to choose which ever _you_ would prefer. Write your choice on a piece of parchment and place it in the box in the Entrance Hall. I am sure you'll all notice it," she added with a smile. "Now off to bed, all of you. Prefects, would you please lead our weary First Years off to your respective common rooms. Have a wonderful first night back."

As the hundreds of students trudged through the corridors, the only subject being discussed was the prospect of the ball. Murmurs of "The sooner the better", "Who would even consider having it near Christmas?", "Tomorrow we tell them all to vote winter", and "A Spring Ball! This idea is absolutely divine" filled the hallways. The enthusiasm had been driven by the sight of the ballot box - a square, white container, about a foot in a half in length, which had Winter Ball? and Spring Ball? flashing in succession.

The Professors had followed the students out of the hall. In hearing the excitement that had swept over the students, Hermione Granger smiled, mentally praised herself on having come up with such a brilliant idea.

A week later an announcement was placed on the notice boards of all four houses.

_Dear Al l Students,_

_Thank you to all of the students who took the time to consider which ball they would prefer, write it out on a slip of parchment and place it in the ballot box outside the Great Hall. We have tallied the votes and are pleased to inform you that this year we shall be holding a Winter Ball. This Ball will be open to every student in all years. Hope you are enjoying the term thus far._

_Respectfully Yours, Hermione Jane Granger, Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear All Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Year Students:_

_If you are interested in assisting our Head Boy, Mister Evans Riley, and our Head Girl, Miss Maliegha Malfoy in planning the Winter Ball, please inform you're the Head of your respective house no later than October the First. You will be informed shortly after that to know if you have been chosen to be part of the Committee._

_Respectfully Yours, Hermione Jane Granger, Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Leniera Granger made a face when she read the bottom notice. Her own mother had considered it _assisting _the Head Boy and Girl, which meant in order to be on the Decorating Committee, she had to work with her worst enemy. Lenie sighed, but quickly got over it, making a note to tell Professor Malbelli, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and was Head of The Slytherin House, that she wished to _assist_ in planning.

It was mid-afternoon on Saturday; around two months after the Headmistress had announced Hogwarts was to hold a Winter Ball. The Committee which consisted of twenty reliable students had just broken down into several smaller committees -Entertainment, Food, Set-up of the Room, and Decorations- to start planning out specific details. They already had the basics worked out. The Ball was to be held on December the Seventeenth, the last day of the term; it would commence at Seven o'clock and end roughly at midnight; the theme was to be your typical winter wonderland and all aspect pertaining to the ball must be related to that theme in some manner.

"Cara's head of the Entertainment Committee, Damien's Head of the Food Committee, Maddie's Head of the Set-up Committee, and Lenie's head of the Decoration Committee," Evans Riley informed the members before the end of the meeting.

"Yes, so make sure you guys meet tomorrow or during the week and work out a basic plan of what you come up with. The six of us will have a meeting next Sunday and -" "Sunday? Why not Saturday?" "Because Evans, it's the first Quiditch match of the Season." Maliegha, who just so happened to be the captain of the Slytherin House Quiditch team, played the position of seeker. "As I was saying the six of us will have a meeting in which Evans and I will hear what you've come up with and basically decide if its good or not. Meeting adjourned." The members of the Committee gathered their things and left the room.

"Hey Lenie," Evans Riley called after her as she walked down the hallway. Leniera stopped, allowing Evans to catch up to her. "Hey, thanks by the way, for putting me in charge of the committee."

"Well I had to choose the best which was clearly you." Lenie blushed slightly, as Evans continued. "You are responsible but stern; you can get the job done. I overheard The Headmistress telling Professor McGonagall about you having been so okay with not having received Head Girl. That must have been a near impossible decision on their part since, well, Mal is doing a terrific job, but you, clearly, would have done just as well." Lenie felt her face her face go pinker as she replied, "Why thank you. And as you surely know, you're a magnificent Head Boy. Mum said they chose you in an instant, there was no one to even consider in place of you. Though, she did also mention that the Professors bickered a bit over me or Maliegha for Head Girl."

Maliegha, who had of course been listening in on the conversation, hastily walked past Lenie and Evans. _'I'm Head Girl and Quiditch Captain. It would be surreal if Mr. Perfect was my boyfriend too,' _thought Mal. _'Who am I kidding, guys aren't interested in me. They only want one thing from girls and ugly, genius tomboys, like me, don't do such things. And Evans Riley isn't worth it.'_

The Decoration Committee had decided to begin planning after dinner that very day. It consisted of Leniera Granger, Margariet Witherbee (Seventh Year Ravenclaw), Delia Marsh (Lenie's best friend and fellow Seventh Year Slytherin) Carma Evangiliest, (Sixth Year Gryffindor) and Ash Kambrige (Seventh Year Gryffindor and major supporter of Lenie in the Ribbon War). So once Leniera and Delia had finished eating, they rose from their seats and headed to the Entrance Hall. Coincidently enough, Maliegha Malfoy had decided to exit the Great Hall at the same moment as Leniera Granger, with her best friend, Leah, at tow. Mal and Lenie bumped into one another as they exited, but neither did nothing more than glare at the other. In fact, Maliegha and Leniera had been civil towards one another thus far, and had yet to pull an elaborate prank to make a spectacle of the other.

"_Oi! Perfecto_. Just the two I wanted to see." To the left of the doors to the Great Hall stood Margariet Witherbee, a Ravenclaw who was very connected in the school; she always had a way of knowing what was going on. All the same, Margariet Witherbee was one of the nicest girls in school, and refused to take sides in the Ribbon War, which was what the Malfoy-Granger feud had come to be called. "I have been standing out her for ten minuets and it seems as though every person to either walk in or out of that door has asked me about you two. They want to know what's up with the Ribbon War but that's when I realized, I didn't know. In fact, no one does. So girls, have you finally come to your senses and called a truce?"

"Margie, there's barely enough time to eat, sleep and breathe with all the work we've had with school and planning the ball, " Mal supplied.

"And I refuse to waste any free moment on..." Lenie paused, looking Mal over. "_Her_."

"Not to mention, Margie, I am Head Girl. And it would be a shameful day if I were to loose my position on such an… _unworthy_ cause." Leniera Granger glared at Maliegha Malfoy and got the same expression back. Suddenly, the Great Hall doors banged open and out stepped Carma Evangiliest who was closely followed by Ash Kambrige.

"Let's go. We need to get to work." Lenie insisted and with that said the five committee members left Mal and Leah alone in the entrance hall.

"For a color scheme we're thinking like powder blues, silvers, whites…" Leniera began, talking in a quick but confident voice. She went on for about seven minuets straight, mentioning multiple options to choose from. "...That's basically an overview of what we have come up with. Here's a picture of the way we imagined it, or at least the style." Lenie said, handing a highly detailed picture that she had created. It was Sunday afternoon and she was sitting in the Head's common room, informing Maliegha and Evans of what the Decoration committee had come up with.

"Genius," Maliegha muttered. Lenie was a bit taken aback by a compliment coming form her enemy's mouth. "Err, thanks. We wanted it to look perfect because this is the only ball we have the luxury of attending."

"Yes well tell them good job. Anything you wish to add, Evans?" Mal said.

"No, I think everyone's' ideas will work magnificently. I believe we are all done, so if you'll excuse me I've got to go to the Library for a bit of homework." Evans Riley said, grabbing his school bag and heading towards the portrait hole.

"I'll walk with you," Lenie offered. "I wanted to go to the Library too."

"Alright then," The two left, and Cara, Damien, and Maddie followed behind them, leaving Mal alone in the common room.

"Hey Lenie, I know it's still far off, but I was wondering..." Evans began. He stopped walking and faced Lenie, so she stopped and faced him too. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me. I wanted to ask ahead because I am sure so many others will ask you and I wanted to be the one you go with."

Lenie smiled. "I'd love to go with you." He took her hand and they continued on their way to the Library.

The days leading up to the ball quickly crept by, as did the days till the end of the term. Leniera Granger had been asked to the ball by no less than twenty-one boys, and at first she let them down gently, "Oh I would love to, but you see I've already made plans to go with someone. I'm terrible sorry." After a while, however, Lenie began getting very short with them. "Why won't you people stop asking me? I already have a date." In fact, for the twenty-first asker, Lenie had simply laughed and walked away. By then, people had finally come aware that she was going with Head Boy Evans Riley, and had come to leave her alone.

Maliegha Malfoy, who had expected no one to ask her, was greatly shocked when a close friend of hers, a boy referred to as Deven, asked her. Marckovitz De Ventesone, which was a rather long name for a boy whose only 5'4", had unofficially shortened his name to Marc Deven (**Marc**kovitz **De** **Ven**tesone), though everyone just calls him Deven. Maliegha graciously accepted, relieved that someone had asked her at all. She was nonetheless pleased that it was Deven, because he was fairly good looking with his stunning green eyes and rich brown hair that always looked like it had just been cut. _'Maybe, just maybe,' _Maliegha thought_, 'I'll end up enjoying a night at a ball.'_

(A/n: Remember Mal is a tomboy, which I mentioned earlier, so she's not the spend-an-hour getting ready every morning type of girl. That isn't to say she's ugly she just doesn't do make-up and accessories. Maliegha's more the tomboy/rebel remember she died her hair black while Lenie is the full on girly-girl.)


	4. The Fullfilled Intentions

Ch Four: The fulfilled Intentions

December the Seventeenth had finally arrived and Maliegha heard her alarm go off. She desperately wished it would just shut up and let her get on with sleeping. After five minuets of its incisive buzzing, Evans Riley yelled, "Maliegha Malfoy! Get up and shut your damn alarm off!" Maliegha sighed and pulled back her cover, annoyed that Evans Riley had officially awoken her from her peaceful slumber. She rolled out of bed, and was walking towards her alarm, which just so happened to be on the other side of the room, when she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. One of her black curls which fell to the side of the face was, to her dismay, no longer black; it was, in fact, _blonde_. Maliegha's eyes widened and she ran to the full length mirror that hung near her bed. That's when Maliegha began freaking out because it wasn't just that one curl. Every single hair on her head had turned the same strawberry blonde that her mother had gotten rid of when she was nine. It was the color that was never supposed to return to her perfect Malfoy head. Yet somehow it did. Maliegha let out a small, ear shattering scream. "B-b-b-bl-blon-blonde," she stuttered, breathing hard. "Blonde, blonde, blonde." She frantically grabbed a fistful of curls in each hand, and began pulling on the long locks, making sure they were real.

The door to her bedroom slammed open and a very annoyed Evans Riley clamored in. Maliegha took no notice to him, still muttering, "Blonde, blonde, blonde," over and over again, her hands still grasping her hair. Evans shut off her alarm then turned on her. "You couldn't even - What the heck did you do to your hair?" Still ignoring him, Maliegha came up with a plan- the Headmistress. Surely she would be able to help. Maliegha bolted from her room and Evans followed her. She was already halfway down the corridor when he yelled, "Do you know what you're wearing?" But of course she hadn't. She was dressed in black pants, and a green tank top, but she couldn't be bothered with changing out of her pajamas. Getting the blonde out of her hair was the only thing that mattered. Maliegha turned left at the end of the corridor, heading towards the Headmistress' office. She was halfway there when someone bumped into her, causing her to fall back, _hard_.

"Are you alight?" The voice inquired, but Maliegha didn't answer. She just jumped up and tried to continue on her way. Then she found Leniera Granger was blocking her path. "Who are you?" Lenie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Out of my way, Granger, I'm in a hurry," Mal replied, getting past her. "No, wait what's the password to your mum's office?"

"Um Dragon Star, but she isn't there." Lenie responded getting more confused by the second. Maliegha whipped around, grabbing hold of Lenie's shoulders with a hard grip, and giving her a slight shake. "Where is she Granger?" She demanded.

"She's um, who are you?" Lenie asked again, evading the aggressive girl's question.

"Dammit, Granger. It's your worst enemy. Now tell me where she is. Where the hell is the Headmistress!"

"Maliegha...?" questioned a bemused Lenie. "She's..." But Maliegha didn't hear another word as she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Maliegha felt herself wake-up, though her eyes remained closed. _'That was the worst dream ever,'_ she thought._ 'No wait, it was a nightmare. Having blonde hair again would definitely be a nightmare.'_ Maliegha opened her eyes, though she didn't see the familiar Slytherin-themed bedroom she was used to. Noticing a blonde curl in front of her eye, Maliegha bolted upright. "It wasn't a dream," she mumbled.

"Mal, are you all right?" demanded a worried Nora. "Mmm," was her response.

"Mal, why is your hair blonde? It's always been black," questioned Braiden, but it was Nora who answered. "No, Braiden, Mum changed her hair when you were three. I was six, so I remember Mal's change. You were too little though. But Mum messed up, she used a forever spell. I don't understand how it can be blonde again."

"Must have not been a forever spell if it went away," piped in Leniera Granger, who Maliegha just noticed was present, along with the Headmistress.

"But it was," insisted Nora.

"Well, then Nora would you care to explain the blonde hairs on your sister's head?" Lenie inquired.

"Well I-" but Hermione Granger cut her off. "Forever spells can only be broken, or maybe lifted would be a better way to put it, if the party in question is involved in something more powerful, where whatever was changed is needed back the other way. This also means your hair will remain blonde for the time being. It should go back once it has served its use though." Nora smirked.

"Why would my hair need to be blonde?" wondered Mal.

"I'm not to sure about that one, Ms. Malfoy. But I promise you I will investigate my theory, and give you an answer the moment I have one. But please be careful; it is only the most powerful of spells that can break a forever spell. Now I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will want to check you out, and then you are free to go and get ready for the ball." And sure enough Madame Pomfrey rushed over and began checking to make sure Maliegha in perfect working condition. When she finally said she could go, both Headmistress Granger, and Braiden had gone. So Maliegha walked back to the Head's Common room accompanied by Nora and surprisingly, Leniera.

"Why today? Why not tomorrow? Nora can you go tell Deven that I'm deeply sorry but I will not be attending the ball," Maliegha said.

"You think you can get out of it that easy? You and Evans have to open the ball, I hope you know that. Not to mention you're expected to give a speech or something." Lenie stated matter of factly.

"She's right Mal, as Head Girl, your presence is obliged," Nora informed.

"Great, just great, how am I going to show my face? I have blonde hair; I look like, like..."

"Leniera Granger?" suggested Nora. Both girls froze, and glared at what this little fourth year had implied. "Seriously, you two could pass as twins." Lenie and Mal looked at each other, trying to figure out what Nora meant. "I'll help you if you want," offered Lenie after several minuets of the girls just gaping at each other.

Mal let out a laugh. "You'll make me look worse than I already do."

"Fine," said Lenie. "I thought I'd offer, considering I am a blonde and know the ins and outs of what to do with blonde hair. But if you don't want my help..." "I didn't say I didn't want it, I was just saying I can't trust you. However," Mal paused, her eyes averting to the thin, black tiles of the hallway's floor. "I'm desperate," she mumbled.

"I know," Lenie answered smoothly. "And you'll make the rest of the girls look bad, if our own Head Girl is desperate and pathetic. I'll be at your common room in ten minuets." And at that Lenie ran off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Lucky," Mal mumbled as her mind was spinning. _'What have I done?'_ pondered Mal, groaning softly. '_Accepting help from my enemy. Remember the blood battles? We're the girls who created the Ribbon War; the girls who created a rift in Slytherin, which most of the other houses have become involved in now. How do you just forget six years worth of memories?"_ That's when a strange voice in the back of her mind answered, _'The point, darling girl, is that you do not need to forget. In fact, you shouldn't forget. No, the masterful intention of this little ploy is to_ _**forgive.**'_

"Huh?" Malgh wondered aloud. '_Whose masterful intention? What little ploy? And why is my mind telling me to forgive Leniera Granger?'_

Suddenly the portrait hole opened, and in came Leniera with a small, black duffle bag and flat, black bag on a hanger. "To your room, I think," suggested Lenie. After a quick nod, Maliegha led the way to her bedroom. Lenie placed down both bags, and began taking out numerous beauty supplies from the duffle. She placed them on table that had a squishy stool in front of it. "Well... sit," insisted Lenie. Maliegha walked over and sat down, replying, "I'll probably regret this." Leniera Granger flashed a devious smile and got to work.


	5. The Magical Ball and the Curious Day Aft

Ch Five: The Magical Ball And The Curious Day After

"You can look now," Leniera told Maliegha, who sat there staring at her with a blank expression. Leniera had spent an hour and a half on Maliegha's hair, and a good twenty minutes doing her make-up. And Maliegha just sat there, gapping at Leniera, not having uttered a single word, any of graditute in particular. "Fine," Leniera barked. "Don't look. I have to go get ready. I brought a dress for you; I doubted you had anything decent. Do try not to muss your hair or your make-up. I had to work extremely hard to make you look good. What a shame it would be if I had wasted my time and energy." And without another word, Leniera marched out the door.

Maliegha remained frozen on the flat stool, which had grown rather uncomfortable after all that time. She stood staring into space until that voice in the back of her mind, the one that had told her to forgive Leniera, yelled, "Just look already!" The three words echoed in Maliegha's head as she stumbled over to the mirror. Her eyes were shut, though not clenched to tightly in fear she would "muss her hair or make- up" as Lenie had put it. Slowly she opened her eyes, her heart skipping several beats. The moment she saw herself, Maliegha eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

"Stupid, ungrateful git!" Lenie mumbled as she added the finishing touches to her look. "I spend an hour and a half on her stupid hair, 'Oh no! My hair is blonde! The world is ending'," Lenie mimicked in a squeaky voice. "And her damn make-up, does that spoiled princess know how difficult it was to make her look good? And top of it all, I loaned her one of my favorite dresses. And all that prat could do was burn an ungrateful hole in me with her damn eyes. No, it's my fault; never expect manners from a Malfoy." Lenie stopped her rant and looked herself over in the mirror. She had chosen an off-the-shoulder dress colored such a pale shade of blue that it could pass for white. The skirt portion flared out a little and stopped several inches before the knee. Her hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls. "Perfect!" Lenie proclaimed. Slipping on her silver pumps, Leniera left her dormitory.

* * *

After several moments, Maliegha regained her composure and took a good look at herself. Her hair was sleeked back in an eloquent twist, several short curls hanging loosely along her face. It appeared to be a soft brown color, instead of the strawberry blonde it had become that morning. Her face was a natural but flawless cream color, her lips were paled with a gentle rose, but her rich, chocolate eyes stood out amongst it all. Maliegha looked away and her attention turned to the dress Leniera had brought for her. She strolled over to the bed, unzipped the flimsy, black bag it was concealed in, and pulled out a straight, spagetti strap dress that was angled at the bottom. Violent shades of dark blue and purple consumed the dress. Maliegha slipped it on and began making her way to the Great Hall. 

The committee had decided to meet at 6:30, accompanied by their dates, should they have one, to act as a welcoming for the rest of the school. The rest of the school was expected to arrive between 6:45 and 7:30 (for those students who were always late.) By the time Maliegha Malfoy entered everyone else was present and she had a shrewd idea that was late. "Sorry," she mumbled as she took up her place between Evans Riley, Head Boy, and Marc Deven, her date. "Am I late?" Maliegha glanced around at a group of bewildered faces, and a devious smirk which belonged to none other than Leniera Granger.

"Who are you?" Her own best friend inquired. Lenie let out a laugh and recieved a vicious glare from Leah. Leah Link was one of the toughest students in school, including the hardy seventh year "men", and not someone you wanted to cross. "Maliegha?" murmured Deven in a soft undertone. Mal flashed him a quick smile before turning on Leah. "Thanks Leah, that's so reasurring. You don't even recognize your own best friend." Leah looked stunned. "So how's everything here?" Mal conintued. "The decorations look perfect. I see the band's setting up, which is good. How about food? All those details are in perfect order I hope?" Maliegha glances around and discovered their confused expressions were now ones of shock and amazement. It took several minuets and a smack to the head for anyone to answer. "Yeah." Evans Riley stated after Lenie brought him back to reality. To Mal's relief the rest of the students began to arrive and she was no longer being gaped at like a three-headed alien.

"W-wow, Mal. You look... wow!" was all Deven was capable of saying. "Um, thank you, I think. You don't look too bad yourself," Mal replied, flashing her brilliant smile that was rarely seen.

The ball was about halfway over when Maliegha took a seat next to her enemy; their dates off getting drinks. (They were seated at the same table since Lenie went with the Head Boy and Mal was Head Girl.) "I just wanted to tell you, thanks. But this doesn't mean that were like best friends now."

"Of course, because six years mean nothing to a person," Lenie snapped angrily. "I just have a knack for helping desperate, pathetic people who are in such a dire need of my help. Clearly you were one of them." And at that Leniera stalked off, leaving a dazed Mal all alone.

The ball ended several hours later, having been a major success. The students who had attended trudged up the stairs, their feet weary from the night of dancing. They said their "goodnights" to their dates and by 12:30 the whole castle was silent.

Winter break had finally arrived and for possibly the first time ever, only six students had remained- Leniera Granger, Paisly, a Fourth Year Ravenclaw, and Paige, a First Year, Hufflepuff, (the Everett sisters who had been raised in a muggle orphanage and preferred to not return there during the Winter Holiday) and the Three Malfoy children- and as Professor Dumbledore had done one year nearly two decades ago, she had the students and staff all seated at one table. The six students were seated on the left end, the Malfoys were in a row facing the Everett sisters and Leniera Granger. It was an unbelievable coincidence that there were two students from the same three years.

Christmas dinner was halfway over when little Paige Everett finally spoke up. "There's something…" was all she said, as she pointed to the ceiling, but it was enough to grab the attention of the other five students. "Mal, what is that?" questioned a confused Braiden as he gazed up at a mysterious figure. "Its an owl," stated Leniera carelessly, her attention reverting to the food. "Two owls," corrected Maliegha with a smirk.

In deed, two owls had flown in the Great Hall and were soaring high above the single table that was occupied. It was a strange sight because a single package was tied between them. The owls dropped it several from the foot of the table, and Nora Malfoy, who was sitting on the end, went to pick it up. She stooped down and read the outside of the package, She suddenly dropped it with a squeal. Nora clenched her eyes shut as she stood up, her hands shaking as she lifted the package once more. Opening her eyes in the slightly as possible, Nora read the package again. "Nora, what's it say?" Hermione Granger asked, who had rushed over to the distraught girl. Nora noticed the Headmistress' daughter had come over her left and her own brother and sister on her right. She turned to them, and with still trembling fingers she positioned the package so the four could easily read it.

'_Dearest Leniera and Darling Maliegha, The Single Table, The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England._

_The contents of this package can ONLY be viewed in the presence of Miss Leniera and Miss Maliegha. If anyone else is present OR if both Leniera and Maliegha are not present, the contenets of this package will NOT be accessable.'_

"Mother, why is there a package addressed to me AND Maliegha?" Inquired Leniera.

"First off, it's Maliegha and me," Hermione stated. "And second, I don't…" For the first time ever, Lenie saw her mother lose her focus. "Mum, Mum are you alright?" fretted Lenie. "Professor Granger?" asked Nora. Hermione Granger, however, didn't answer.

Sensing trouble, Minerva McGonagall swooped in and beckoned Lenie, Mal, and Nora out of the Great Hall, as she grabbed Hermione Granger's wrist and pulled her along. Professor McGonagall led them into a small chamber off the Entrance Hall.

"Professor what's wrong with her?" asked Lenie, unable to keep the worry and fear out of her tone.

"It's just shock Leniera, she'll be alright. Though I do need to see what the package says," answered Professor McGonagall. Nora handed it over. "No wonder she's so distraught. I better get her to the hospital wing. Poppy will have her normal in no time. Now why don't you three go back and Enjoy the Christmas dinner?" They nodded as the Professors left the room. The three students followed, but not before Maliegha was able to grab the peculiar package. "I want to know what's in it. Come on Granger, we're going to my room," Mal said.

"Go somewhere with you? How do I know this isn't a trick? You're bound to have something up your sleeve," retorted Lenie, the memories of the dance fresh in her mind.

"This is no trick, at least not of mine. You saw what the package did to your mother. Lucky," Lenie, and Nora stared at her. Then Mal stepped inside the Head's common room. "You coming?"

"I'll probably regret this." replied Lenie but she entered the room all the same.

"You guys shouldn't open it," insisted Nora. "What if it has dark magic or-" "Nora I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. I'll see you Later." And at that she closed the portrait in her own sister's face.

Maliegha walked upstairs, with Lenie close at her heel. When they reached her room, Mal kicked off her shoes and sat crossed-legged on her bed. "Accio," she mumbled, and a squishy black arm chair flew next to the bed. Lenie sat down on it. Maliegha slowly and gently unwrapped the package, careful not to rip the wrappings. After several seconds, a flat, black box was revealed. With a look at Lenie, Mal opened it. Inside we're assorted papers and files. The top paper was an Article from the Dailey Prophet. She read it over and told Lenie, "It's about the end of Voldemorts first war. Whoa its from over thirty-five years ago."

Mal was about to go digging through the pile when Lenie stopped her. "There's a note, I think we should read that first." Lenie detatched a white enevlope from the inside lid of the box. She slit open the back and reads it aloud. _"Dearest Leniera and Darling Maliegha, I am aware of the enmity that has formed between the two of you. As two of the most intelligent students of your year, I am a bit disappointed that you didn't see the connection between the two you. But before you discover the connection, you need to learn more about the past. That is the past of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You will see them how they were throughout Hogwarts, and how they behaved. You will also learn about Harry Potter and his battles with Voldemort. I should warn you, the information you are to obtain, the secrets you are to learn were never meant to be known. The party's in question are masters at secret keeping and I am advising you two to follow in suit. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS LETTER, OR THE CONTENTS OF THE PACKAGE. NOT NORA, BRAIDEN, OR DRACO MALFOY AND NOT HERMIONE GRANGER. You should expect more packages of the like in the coming future."_

Maliegha and Leniera's eyes met, both greatly confused by the whole situation. They just sat, staring at one another until Leniera, broke away, her eyes adverting to the contents of the package. Both girls filtered through the papers, occasionally coming to something they had wanted to look over. Leniera picked out a thick envelope with the Hogwarts Seal. Opening it up, she revealed an old looking letter, her fingers trembling in the slightest. "Dear Miss Granger," Her shaky voice said. "I know times are tough, with everything you lost, but it is June the Twenty-First. You were to commute back to Hogwarts for your N.E.W.T's and it is vital you come at once. The ministry and the examiners will allow you to compensate the missed examinations, only if you arrive at Hogwarts in the next Twenty-Four hours…" Leniera couldn't finish reading it. "Maybe we should stop for now," suggested Maliegha. Lenie nodded and left the room at once.


	6. Old Ways Die Hard

Ch Six: Old Ways Die Hard 

The note had said 'You should expect more packages of the like in the coming future', but it had been just over three months before the two "acquaintances" received another package.

As suddenly as last time, the two owls flew in but this time the two recipients were sitting at opposite ends of the Slytherin House Table. They didn't really need to struggle against the each other though, because the moment the girls saw the figure they ran, full speed to the center of the table. But the talented Slytherin Keeper beat them to it. Nora Malfoy snatched the package from the air just as Maliegha was about to catch it. "Nora, can I have that?" Maliegha demanded, not really asking. "No Mal, you can't!" retorted Nora.

"Come one Nora, hand it over. It's not yours," Lenie chimed in.

"No, you'll open it. That other one must have seriously altered your memories-" "It did no such thing!" Lenie cut in. "-because you're different. And I won't do it. You can't have it."

"Nora as your older sister, and more importantly as Head Girl, I demand you hand over the package that doesn't belong to you." "Nooo!" Nora bellowed, her voice echoing the Great Hall. Everyone had stopped to watch as Nora Malfoy ran from the hall, the mystery package tucked under her arm. Leniera and Maliegha just stood dumb folded at the scene until Lenie questioned, "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Why me? Nora doesn't listen to me. According to her, I'm just as big of a disgrace as the rest of my family." Maliegha snapped. "She thinks you're a damn little angel. A princess, just like her. You go knock some sense, and respect into her, because I can't do it!"

"Me? How the hell would I know how to go about such a matter? You're her sister. I'm only child remember? Or is that information not capable of being retained in your pea sized brain?"

"What's going on?" A very confused Delia Marsh appeared beside Leniera, voicing the question just about everyone was thinking. "You all should stay out of this," piped up Paisly Everett. "No YOU should stay out of this Everett. What would you know anyways?" inquired Leah Mink as she stepped in place next to her own best friend. "Plenty, Mink, plenty," Paisly replied, turning her full attention back to her breakfast.

"As far as you know," stated Mal suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lenie shot back. "How can you be so sure you're an only child? I mean you don't have a father, so maybe your mother got around more than you think!"

That's when Leniera had had enough. She raised her hand, and smacked Maliegha as hard as she could across the face. Maliegha was about to fight back when a petrified scream reached the Great Hall. Maliegha lost interest in the fights and bolted towards the noise, closely followed by Lenie. They saw Nora near the entrance to the Slytherin common room, collapsed on the cold, hard floor, her body twitching furiously. Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall brushed past the crowd of curious students. Hermione magicked a stretched and levitated the mangled girl onto it as Minerva McGonagall stuttered, "It looks almost like… like…" "Crucio," finished Hermione Granger, the words leaving her lips in no more than a whisper.

Hermione Granger took Nora Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, where a furious Madame Pomfrey, let out a rant. "In all my years. Dementors and Dragons and Deatheaters. What's happened to her?" She asked the Headmistress. "I'm not sure. She ran from the Great Hall, after a dispute with her sister, and my daughter in fact. What did you girls do?" Hermione Granger rounded on the two seventeen year old who had followed her to the Infirmary.

"Nothing, Mum. Honest," Lenie stated as she felt Maliegha shift positions, making sure no one saw the package behind her back. "Is Nora going to be all right?" questioned Mal.

"I'm sure-" Hermione began but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey. "She needs to go to St. Mungo's, Miss Granger. There is nothing I can do here." The color drained from Maliegha's face.

"If you would please arrange it, Madame Pomfrey, I will go see to it that her father is informed." And without another look back Hermione Granger was gone. "Surely you two have class," stated an unhappy Madame Pomfrey. The girls nodded and left.

"We can't open it," stated Lenie once they were in the hallway. "Look what it did to Nora; just imagine what it will do to us!"

"Actually I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't open it. I think were too far in. I think whoever's sending us these things are going to make us find out one way or another."

"How are you so calm?" Lenie queried. "Aren't you scared?"

"Malfoys don't get scared," Maliegha replied simply and quickened her pace. After several seconds she was out of Leniera's sight, leaving the girl in a dazed stupor. _'But your not scared either,' _A voice inside Lenie's head said. _'Your worried, but not scared. You don't get scared either.' _

Maliegha sat on her bed with her legs crossed under her. Lenie, sitting beside her in an identical position. They had just gone through the two boxes of papers they had received, _again_.

"How are we supposed to know what we're looking for? All we know is that Voldemort and Harry Potter killed each other, and that my mother and Draco Malfoy are school dropouts fought on different sides of the war!"

"I have a theory, about your mother and my father. I mean, I think I know why we needed to learn about them, and I think I know where Voldemort and Harry come in. I think that they were... err... involved with each other after-" "Voldemort and Harry were involved with each other?" "Don't be stupid Maliegha I mean our parents. My father, your mother." Maliegha paused. "I think Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were involved with eachother." "Really, Maliegha, involved? They hated each other; that much we know! Besides, my mother wouldn't lie to me like that!"

"Really, Leniera, wouldn't lie to you like that?" mimicking what Lenie had done. "Then how come you don't know who your father is? Maybe I was right and she is a tramp!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that! She is not. And for your theory to be upheld, Draco Malfoy must have been the same way. So I'm assuming Nora and Braiden's mother is tramp then? That's how you can justify your theory because you know that's what he goes for!"

"My mother WAS NOT a tramp!"

"But she wasn't YOUR mother, now was she!" And at that Lenie stamped from the room.

The next few days had been rough for Mal and Lenie; things had been as they had always been. It was the greatest surprise to everyone, well except for Lenie, when Mal took out her favorite quill during Transfiguration class. This quill had been the one that a delicate black and silver ribbon was attached to with a permanent sticking charm. Leah Link was so excited when she saw it that she emitted a tiny squeak from her mouth.

"Miss Link? Is there something you would like to share with the class? No? Good, because I do not like when students interrupt my class, particularly during a N.E.W.T's class. You are three months from your final examination and playing around is not acceptable. But since you are such an adept on the transfiguration of our lesson, Miss Link, I expect an essay on it, because surely you know what one I am talking about if you can pay attention to Miss Malfoy before you pay attention to me! The essay should be at least a foot and a half, due next class." Professor McGonagall spoke angrily. "Now everyone back to the lesson. Oh, and twenty points from Slytherin." She added.

After class, Leah began talking at a hundred miles an hour. "It's back on! Yes. Stupid Granger. Good Job, Mal! I knew you would come around…" That's all Mal heard before her world went black... _again_.

A/n: So I've noticed over 150 reads, but only 1 review (Thankyou **contagiousbeauty**)Now something doesn't make sense about that. So I'm asking, please review. If you like the story, it would be helpful to know why you like it, what you like, etc. If you dislike the story, I would love to know what specifically made you dislike it, so that I can improve. Any comments what so ever about this story would be greatly appreciated.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


	7. A Major Breakthrough

_Dedicated to Nico Davis. R.I.P 8/6/90-6/13/06. _

Ch Seven: A Major Breakthrough 

"You know you end up here an awful lot," a cold voice stated. "In fact, your whole family does."

"What's your point Granger?"

"You're family is probably cursed." Surprisingly, there was no answer. "What happened this time?"

"I don't know. Leah was talking to me and then suddenly I hear the girl who hates me comment on how much I end up in the hospital wing."

"Oh." Lenie was silent before she said. "Your father's here. Something to do with Nora. I was in mum's office when he showed up. She told me to 'Run along and check up on Malie.' At first, I didn't know who she was talking about then your father said, 'What's wrong with Maliegha?' Mum gave me that stern get-out-of-here look, so I went and I came here."

"Professor Granger called me Malie?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing, except…" Mal paused and looked at Lenie. "Only Father calls me that."

"Oh." Neither said anything for nearly an hour. And a rather awkward hour it was. "If everything is okay with you, or err, at least relatively, I think I'll be going." Lenie paused. "Good-bye then." Mal didn't reply so Lenie went to leave. A curtain had been drawn around Mal's bed and Lenie went to slip out between the opening. Once she drew the curtain she starred, a confused and slightly fearful expression leaping to her face. She pulled the curtain so hard that the entire structure came tumbling down.

"What the..." Mal exclaimed as she jumped into place next to Lenie. "What the heck did you do, Granger?"

"I didn't do anything," she replied hostilely. Mal rolled her eyes and turned back to lay on her bed, but it was gone. They were left in a small room surrounded by a brick wall. She slid to the floor with an indistinguishable expression.

Maliegha sat in perfect silence for who knows how long, with Leniera sitting stiffly next to her. Maliegha's mind had too many thoughts for her to handle. After what felt like decades of thinking it finally hit her. "Lenie?" Mal whispered. "When I bumped into you in the hall, the first day my hair turned blonde, you said the password to the Head's office was Dragon Star. Do you know why she chose that?"

An agitated voice answered. "Dragon is mum's favorite constellation. When I was little, she and I would sit outside and just look at the stars. I could never actually see it though. It was too undistinguished, too blended in. Why do you ask? Is there something overly significant about it?" Leniera stated the last bit with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Ignoring Lenie's tone, Mal replied, "When Father moved us back here, Nora and I were feeling very low. Braiden was only four, I don't think he really understood the fact that his mother had died, and he was never going to see her again. Anyway, it was our first night in England,-Braiden had already been put to sleep- and Father took Nora and me to the balcony. He pointed to the sky and says 'When I was younger I would sit here and look for my favorite constellation and when I saw it, I could always see the eyes of the ones I loved staring out at me. Just look for Draco, and the ones who are gone will always find you. Remember, my darling Malie and my princess Nora, that not all Dragons are evil.' I didn't quite understand it at the time. In fact I didn't truly understand it till just now; I just thought Draco Malfoy loved himself a bit too much. But what you've said has given proof to my theory. What if the ones who are gone didn't mean the ones who are dead? You just said you would sit out with your mum and she would gaze at Dragon. Father told me once that his name meant Dragon; so I think Dragon and Draco are the same constellation. I mean if Draco means Dragon and he did say not all Dragons are evil while referring to the constellation Draco." Maliegha took a long breathe and looked into Leniera's eyes.

"I'm confused," Lenie replied. "Are you suggesting that Hermione Granger would be searching for Draco Malfoy, her long term enemy, when she gazed up at her stars? That, Maliegha Malfoy, is utterly ridiculous." Lenie's voice grew angrier with every word she spoke. "You've read the entries, you've learned exactly what I have. They hated each other. How do you get over a hatred like that?"

"I don't know," answered a still calm Maliegha. "But we did." The anger drained from Lenie in an instant. "And I remember an entry about lying or pretending or something. She said something like 'It might just be easier to-'"

"To pretend you weren't you. If I had pretended to be a half-blood, Draco Malfoy couldn't make fun of me and call me mudblood. If I pretended I didn't have know the answer, people couldn't resent me for being an intimidating know-it-all and I might actually have girls for friends. If I pretended to not appear so god damn perfect all the time, I might not have to cry myself to sleep because no one likes me. On second thought, I don't think anything could make people like me, even me pretending to be someone that I'm not. I'd have to be a dam great pretender to do so anyway." Leniera finsished. "I memorized the passage; something about it reminded me of my mother even to this day." Maliegha looked over at her former enemy. "We need to stop these lies. We need to stop pretending. We need to know the truth. And we need to known it now," Lenie whispered. "I think I'm ready to hear your theory now."

Maliegha spit out the words she had been keeping in for too long. She explained her ideas for nearly a quarter of an hour, meanwhile Leniera sat looking as content as possible. Once she finished, she drew another long breathe and gazed at the girl sitting next to her. "Phase one," Mal stated after a momentary pause, "Get Leniera to believe you. Check. Phase two, find the proof you know is out there." Her rich eyes locked with the mirror image ones of Leniera.

"I think we need to find a way out of here first," Lenie replied. "And then we shall take to phase two."

* * *

Getting out was easier than expected. The two fell asleep and when they awoke everything was back to normal. Well, maybe not but at least they were back in the hospital wing. After begging Madam Pompfrey for permission to let Mal leave, the two ran as quick as lightning up to the Head Dormitory. 

The instant they got up to Mal bedroom, they began rummaging through the boxes they had been sent again. Three hours had passed and they had yet to find anything. Finally, out of anger, Lenie picked up one of the boxes and threw it across the room. Mal snapped her head at Lenie, than let her eyes rest on the box. All the paper and such were now strewn across the floor, the box open. Mal walked over to the box and noticed that there was a small flap at the bottom. She pulled it away and there was a photograph.

"What's that?" Lenie asked coming up behind her. Her jaw dropped. Lenie grapped it and looked at it closer, allowing Mal to notice something on the back.

"Charlotte Rove, Evan McKally, Maliegha and Leniera," Mal read.

"Charlotte and Evan," Lenie repeated. "That's it!"

* * *

"Dragon Star," Lenie spat out. The gargoyles sprung aside and Lenie ran up into the place she had been so many times before; it was the place where her mother had resided for the past eight years. The two girls ran up to her the Head's office, Leniera in front. She stopped short, tears falling at the sight she saw; Maliegha bumped gently into her back. Peering around the girl in front of her, Maliegha saw her father with tears in his eyes. Hermione Granger was holding his hand, trying to calm him. 'He must of just found out about Nora,' Mal thought. Maliegha looked Leniera, saw her state, and grabbed the flimsy paper from Leniera's hand. 

Hermione Granger looked up and pondered, "Leniera? Maliegha?"

"Please," begged Mal, chocking back tears. "We need you to explain, to tell us the truth. Why is it that we have the same birthday, our baby pictures are practically identical, and… and…" She thrust the paper that Lenie had been holding into Hermione's hand. It was a picture of two newborn babies, that Leniera and Maliegha recognized as themselves, with whom they presumed were the parents, two aggressive figures with black hair. "How did you…?" "Please. Please explain, you owe us that much. We know basically everything already. Your muggle life after Hogwarts, the fact that you never took your N.E.W.T's, and that you fell in love with someone named Evan McKally. And you," she raged, rounding on her father. "You were an ardent Death Eater who fell in love with a girl you thought was muggle, Charlotte Rove. You never officially graduated from here either." Maliegha stopped her rant, breathing hard. There was dead silence for several moments till Leniera finally spoke up.

"He's my dad, isn't he? Draco Malfoy is my father? And you're Mal's mother. And the two of us are twins. That's why I'm in Slytherin, that's why you never told me about him." Lenie looked into her mothers eyes. "That's why you love Dragon," she added.

The two adults were speechless. Hermione had released her grip on Draco Malfoy's hand and turned to a drawer. She opened it up and revealed a stone basin. As soon as she set it back down, Hermione prodded the surface with her wand and beckoned both girls over. "Follow me," She whispered and fell headfirst into the basin.

Lenie let out a small scream when her mum disappeared. "She said to follow her," Draco Malfoy said kindly. With a nod at her prospect father, Leniera mimicked her mother's movement. Maliegha followed a moment later; Draco being the last to fall into Hermione's Memory. One black haired figure was walking while another was in a heap on the floor.

_"I'm going. We can't be together. The two of us will never be an option." The boy spat out making his way to the door. The girl nodded in agreement. "I don't want us to be. I want Charlotte and Evan to be… Evan…" she repeated in realization. _

_"Good-bye," He whispered as he stood by the doorway. "I'll miss Charlotte Rove, always and forever." _

_"Evan... Dr-Dra-ac-co, I have one more thing to tell you," she sobbed loudly before revealing, "I'm pregnant." _

"It was about five months then," the present Hermione Granger said as the memory changed.

* * *

"I should go check on Nora," Draco stated in an emotionlessly once they exited the pensive. 

"Yes, I'm sure they are expecting you," Hermione replied in the same flat tone.

"I'll be in touch with you soon Malie," Draco said into the fireplace.

"No you won't. You have Nora and Braiden to care about. You don't need me. I guess I finally understand why you never cared about me. It was because I was her daughter. You just didn't need to care that much. Or maybe you just didn't want to," Mal snapped as she ran from the Headmistress' office.

"You of all people Mum. Was lying really worth it?" Leniespat beforefollowing Mal out.

"I guess not," Hermione replied long after Lenie had left. She took a seat and looked over at Draco. "Why did we lie Draco? It seems like everything that happened back then is such a blur."

"You don't remember? We lied because we hate each other. We did when we were in school. We did when we met during the final battle. We did when we figured out who the other was. We did when Lenie and Malie were born. We lied because it was the only option we found."

"How could it have been the only one we found? We were the smartest in our year."

"We? I never thought I'd live to see the day when Hermione Granger offered Draco Malfoy a compliment."

"What has gotten into you? You're not that heartless!"

"Yeah, Granger, I am!"

"We loved each other once."

"I can't love anyone, Granger. I don't have a heart, remember?" With that Draco stepped in the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"My father is awful," Mal stated as she watched Draco Malfoy disappear. She glanced over to Lenie, the two who were hidden in the outer room of the Headmistress' office.

"But he's my father too now, isn't he? Come on, we should go before my mu… our mu… Professor Granger comes out looking for us," Lenie answered. "And trust me she will."

The two left and went to the Head's Dormitory. As soon as they got there, Mal whipped out her wand, and soon everything she owned was packed up into her trunk. "What are you doing?" Lenie asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't be here anymore. I can't be here with her or where my father can find me."

"That makes you just like her, you know. Running from your problems was the exact same thing Hermione Granger did."

"I guess so." Mal said after a long pause. "I must really be her daughter after all."

"Apparently." Lenie frowned as the word left her lips.

"Come with me."

"I can't do that. I made a promise to myself that I would never be my mother. I have to at least graduate before I decide to run away from my life."

"I'll keep in touch."

"No."

"No?" Mal repeated.

"If you keep in touch then Mu… Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy can find you. I don't want them to find you. When I'm done here, I'll find you. I promise and I always keep my promises." Mal nodded. The two sisters hugged for the first and last time. Mal smiled as she grabbed her now shrunken trunk. Mal smiled and disappeared in the same puff of green smoke her father had not that long ago.

A/n: Once again, I'm here asking for you to review. Surely you must have some sort of comment about the story. I promise you you'll make my day. Thanks to **contagiousbeauty**, **Zagreb-girl**, **ImperialGoddess-123** for the reviews.


	8. Since I know the Truth

A couple of reviewers have asked who Maliegha's stepmom/ Nora & Braiden's mom is adn its just easier to post it with the story than typing the same thing mutliple times. To put it short she isn't really important, I don't even think I even named her.I pictured her as one of those prissy, air-headed types, but she was infact a qualified which. I hope this answers any questions you have, though I find it ironic that you ask about something that was mostly just a filler.

Ch 8: Since I know the Truth

Two weeks had passed since anyone had seen either Maliegha or Leniera. The Headmistress had excused them both from all of their classes. When Lenie showed up to the Great Hall for breakfast it was already beginning of May. She sat on the end alone, taking a nibble of toast every five minuets. Suddenly, Delia Marsh and Leah Minkapproached her, not intentionally together, but together nonetheless. "Hey Lenie. Are you okay? No one's seen you in two weeks. You're never in our dormitory. And then Leah here said that she hadn't seen Mal lately and since the two of you have been acting oddly close, we thought we might as well…"

"I'm fine," replied Lenie in a flat tone. She stood up and walked to the doors to the entrance hall. They were closed, which was fairly unexpected but not unusual. The unusual part of it was the doors were locked.

"Leniera, dear, please," a kind voice said. "Come with me to the side chamber so we can talk. And go get Maliegha. We all need to talk."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Oh and why is that?"

"'Cause she's gone." Lenie had taken out her wand and opened the door. "I hope you're happy with what you've done, _Professor Granger_."

"Leniera, you will not address me in such a way. I am your mother."

"You made Mal call you that for seventeen years. It could have just as easily been me." Lenie walked away and was closely followed by Delia and Leah.

"Lenie, what did you…"

"Maliegha Malfoy and I are twins. That should explain everything."

"You're what?" Leah stammered.

"Twins, Mink, Twins. Maybe you've heard the word?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. I told her not to tell me. Otherwise she could be found."

"Found? You mean she's not even here? Like she's not at Hogwarts?" Delia asked.

"No. She's gone. Far, far away at this point too probably."

"Mal's gone?" A small voice asked. Heads whipped around at the sound of Braiden Malfoy. "Where is she?"

"Mal had to go away. And you might not see her for a while."

"Is she where Nora is?"

"No Nora's someplace else. But they're both okay. Or going to be," she added in an undertone.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Mal told me she had to go away and that while Nora was away getting all better again, that she wanted me to look after you. So if you need anything."

"Don't you and Mal hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other. Don't Mal and Nora get really mad at each other and have really bad fights?" Braiden nodded. "Well it's just like that with Mal and me."

"So you're like Mal's sister."

"Yeah, basically. You'll understand all of this better when you get older. But I need to go get ready for class, as I'm sure you do, as I'm sure all of you do, but if you need anything, like something you would usually go to Mal or Nora for, you can come to me okay?"

"Okay." Braiden didn't know he was just agreeing with the girl who was his half sister, but it was the same way Mal had never known she was fighting with her twin sister. Lenie smiled and the crowd slowly dispersed, until the only one left was Hermione Granger. "What have I done?"

* * *

There was a loud rapping as the disgruntled blonde awoke from his nap. 

"Master," a high squeaky voice said. "Master a woman is here to see you. She say it about your daughters. She say it about all three of them. Merry is thinking you only have two daughters but the woman say it about three of them."

"Hmm. Its Granger is it? That will be all, Merry. Send her in here." A minuet later, Hermione Granger entered the grand sitting room Draco Malfoy had occupied. "What now, Granger?"

"Malie's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she's gone. She left Hogwarts. Lenie doesn't know where she is. They really thought about this, making sure Lenie doesn't have any information we could use to find Malie. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"Home."

"Home? But isn't this your home?"

"I meant where she thinks of as home. I went to America once I got Malie. We only moved back here after my wife, Nora and Braiden's mother, died. We would have moved back here anyway just so Malie could go to Hogwarts. They just happened to fall into the same summer. I don't know if she ever forgave me for uprooting her in that time of… mourning."

"So you think she went back to America?"

"Maybe. It seems a little obvious. But she might not have thought I'd come after her."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"No?" Hermione inquired.

"I didn't say that." Draco answered.

"I did." A mysterious voice from behind answered.

* * *

"I don't know how we got through all our N.E.W.Ts!" Delia exclaimed. 

"I know seven years and too much information later," her former enemy Leah Mink answered.

"Yeah," Delia agreed. Then both looked at Leniera. "Hey Lenie, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just an awful lot to take in.But we did it, you know?" Lenie replied.

"You're thinking about Mal."

"I'm worried about her. It's been two months. Do you know how much could happen in two months?"

"Yeah, it took her less than that to change into the type of person who'd run away from her problems."

"She had no choice, Leah. She did the only thing she could. Mal had to suffer more than I ever had to. She grew up being known as the evil Draco Malfoy's daughter. She grew up having siblings that she found out weren't really hers. She grew up thinking another woman was her mother. I didn't. All it had ever been was me and mum. I knew my father was out there somewhere. She thought her mother was gone."

"Lenie, don't blame this on yourself. It wasn't your fault," Delia soothed.

"Yeah, and Mal does as she pleases. She always has, she always will," Leah added.

"And now I have to find her and fix this. I wish she hadn't left."

"We all wish she hadn't left Ms. Granger, especially now. I'm afraid I have some news," the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall said from behind the three. "If you'd please come with me."

"Of course Professor," the somber girl followed the woman she regarded as a grandmother, or maybe great grandmother at this point, away from the only two, besides her half-brother, whom she had really talked to in months. When they reached Professor McGonagall's office the two sat down.

"I will get to it Ms. Granger. Do you have any idea where Ms. Malfoy went off to?"

"I wonder if I should be regarded as Ms. Malfoy aswell."

"Leniera, you know I have always regarded you as aone of my family, having seen you grow up, and helped raise you. You know what I expect and this is a very dire situation I've gained knowledge of. However, should you really truly desire being referred to as Ms. Malfoy, I will generously oblige."

"I..." Lenie paused. "Leniera Malfoy. Leniera Granger. Leniera Narcissa Malfoy. Leniera Narcissa Granger. Hmm, I always liked that ring. Leniera Narcissa Malfoy–Granger. Leniera Narcissa Granger–Malfoy. Hmm…"

"Leniera, dear, would you like to get back to me about the name thing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But no, I'm Leniera Narcissa…Granger-Malfoy. But you may call me Ms… err Malfoy?" Leniera felt the foriegn name roll of her tongue, a bit unsure herself of why she'd chosen to take that surname, instead of the one she'd always known.

"Leniera Malfoy. Never did I think you'd ever go by that name. But now we have digressed enough; we must focus on the problem at hand. Now do you or do you not know where Ms. Maliegha Malfoy is?"

"No. I made her promise not to tell me. But I also promised I would find her the instant I could legally get out of this place. Which is now isn't it? I mean I've finished all my N.E.W.Ts. So I can can't I? Leave, I mean and go find her."

"Where will you look, Ms. Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't twins have an instinct about this type of thing?"

"Well yes and no. Fred and George Weasley did. They knew what the other was thinking, saying, feeling. I'm pretty sure they also had an instinct about the other when they were apart. But another set of twins I knew, Misses Padma and Parvati Patil. They were really quite different; one was a Gryffindor and the other a Ravenclaw. But I feel that you and Maliegha are not as different as that. I mean both of you could have been sorted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, yet you both ended up together, in Slytherin, a house said to home many unique powers. If you choose to leave, it is your prerogative. But I should tell you why we need the other Ms. Malfoy and then you shall decide if venturing out to find her is… wise."

"Something's wrong isn't it? It's about my mum. Why I haven't been allowed to visit her in St. Mungo's? Or maybe it's about Nora? She's alright, isn't she? They're both alright, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Malfoy. I'm afraid your mother, Nora Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy have been… well, I believe captured would describe it quite perfectly."

"Captured?" Lenie demanded as she jumped to her feet. "By who?"

"We're not sure."

"Who would want to capture patients at St. Mungo's?"

"I see you do not quite understand. Your motherwas never at St. Mungo's. The Minister told me not to tell you until you were done with your N.E.W.Ts. Considering whom you are, and who your parents are, he felt that you would just jump into fixing the problem. I know you feel betrayed that all this has been kept from you, but I told you as soon as I knew it wouldn't jeopardize your future."

"I understand. But I also know I need to find Maliegha more than ever now. I promised her I would find her as soon as I could. I also told her I don't break a promis0e. If you don't mind, I'd like to go get some rest. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, of course Ms. Malfoy. If you need any help, you have a lot of people who would be willing to help."

"Yes, of course, Professor McGonagall. If I do not see you before I leave tomorrow, good-bye." Professor McGonagall watched as the last broken soul walked out her office. She didn't know it then, but she would never see another student exit her office in such a disgruntled manner.

Leniera got up early so that no one would see her leave and make her explain where she was going. However, she was not as lucky as she had hoped. She ran into Brock Carrington, the boy she had hated forever. He was a Ravenclaw Prefect, but had always favored Maliegha.

"I heard you got Maliegha kicked out."

"I didn't. Mal left of her own accord."

"Don't you dare! You have no right to call her Mal."

"She's my twin sister or haven't you heard? I have to go." Brock mumbled something in reply, though Lenie didn't catch a word. She did catch the next thing he said though. "Where are you going at this type of hour?"

"No where that concerns you Brock."

"It must be somewhere."

"It is somewhere."

"Like where?"

"I'm don't think I'm going to tell you."

"And I don't think I'm not going to tell McGonagall."

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Fine. _Stupefy_." Lenie fell to the floor in a heap, when she woke up, she was in the Headmistress' office. She didn't know how she got there, but she moved around to make sure she was okay. Then, Lenie gathered her belongs and flooed to her house. She only ever spent summers there, but it was her house nonetheless. She looked around her mother's office, a room she had never been allowed to set foot in before. She saw pictures of people she had never seen before. Lenie decided she would learn everything about Hermione's past, in order to find out how to look for her parents and half sister. She was so determined that she didn't even notice the silver chain that had appeared around her neck.

Lenie picked up a book, a journal by the looks of it. She opened the front cover and was shocked to find there weren't any pages. Instead there was vortex-like whole and before she could stop it, Leniera felt herself falling, and blackness engulfed her.

A/n: As always, please review. And again thank you to **contagiousbeauty**, **Zagreb-girl**, **ImperialGoddess-123** who have been wonderful reviewers.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


	9. An Old World Part I

Ch Nine: An Old World Part I

**A/N: This is like a new story. I want it intentionally to sound like a new story. Anything titled An Old World Part has to do with the story of Charlotte Rove and Evan McKally–the names Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy went by to fall in love. You're basically learning what Leniera is learning (she was sucked into the diary in case you hadn't caught that). This was initially the first story I wrote, until I came up with this one. And then I stopped writing for a while. And then I figured out a way to combine them. (It might seem awkward at first but think of these as being the story from the diary. There will be a few chapters like this. And then its going to go back to Leniera and maybe Maliegha, though I will admit that part's still unwritten so I don't know how/how much I will include her. Once it shifts back to Leniera, things should be a little clearer. (Hopefully. If not please feel free to ask any questions)**

**Quick Reminder: Charlotte Rove is Hermione Granger and Evan McKally is Draco Malfoy.**

A mysterious boy with jet-black hair entered the bar at one o'clock in the morning. The boy had aura that made people avoid having any contact with him, whether it be as complex as a mere conversation or a simple as holding a gaze in his direction for more than a moment. Maybe it was the shocking black that consumed every hair on his head or maybe it was his piercing grey eyes, which were so clearly seen through the strands of hair which covered half of his face that almost dared anyone who looked in his direction to tempt him. Whatever it was that made the boy so furtive, no ever tempted him. They were either too terrified, or too wrapped in their own lives to bother with the shell of a boy who wandered around London in hopes of finding something, anything. What he was looking for when he started out on his journey wasn't to clear, but it had become obvious to the boy that whatever he was in need of, whatever was to give meaning back to his hopeless life, was not in London.

He had entered the bar early that morning to have on final drink in the city he had come to depend on in the last month. It seemed difficult to comprehend the fact that it had only been a month, for it had felt like decades had passed since, though he remembered every detail perfectly, for everything about that day was burned into his memory. It had all happened on the seventh of April, and having looked at the calendar the previous day, the boy knew that it was now the Seventh of May.

He sat down on the bar stool at the very end of the counter, making sure he was far enough away from anyone who looked panic-stricken upon his entry, that way they wouldn't be able to scurry away like pathetic mice. His eyes darted around for several seconds before landing on the bartenders. There were three of them and they seemed to be having a dispute. The gaze of his empty eyes faltered only slightly at the sight of a slender girl, whose hair color matched his exactly, approached. As she drew nearer, he noticed her long bangs covering rich, chocolate eyes and a name tack that read CHARLOTTE pinned to her black, v-neck blouse. For some reason, the girl entranced him

"What can I get you?" she asked, trying hard to not be intimidated by the figure in front of her.

He instantly awoke from his stupor, and ordered his drink. Charlotte forced a smile, and said she would be back with it in a moment. The boy watched her walk away, his eyes taking in every inch of her body. Soon enough, the girl returned, drink in hand, this time her smile was more real than any other that had been cast in his direction.

"You've got quite a presence. Several people have left in a huff since you've entered. Now, I've only worked here a couple weeks, so I don't know all the ins and outs of bartending, but I'm quite sure that isn't normal," Charlotte said, talking to a boy who hadn't engaged in a real conversation in over a month. Most people could barely bring themselves to ask what he wanted to drink without stuttering or turning away. But here she was, talking away in a calm, casual voice. "Not much of a talker. I see. Well I'm Charlotte Rove. I would advice you to not call me Charlie; that nickname is unbelievably ridiculous in my opinion. If you need anything, just say the word." Her accent was so unlike his own; it was gentle and sweet, making the boy feel as though she had grown up in a place far away, a place in which heavenly angels reside. Charlotte made to turn away when he spoke. "I'm Evan. McKally. You're the first person who's tried to have a conversation with me in… hmm… well it's been far over a month."

"Really?" Charlotte inquired with a small laugh. Evan McKally nodded, flashing a slight smile. He hadn't truly smiled since he was a little boy; he hadn't had a reason to since, but something about Charlotte was familiar and comforting.

Charlotte and Evan talked endlessly for nearly an hour, though she was constantly going off to tend to costumers. The seconds she could spare, they were learning what felt like everything they needed to know about the other. They soon discovered how much they had in common. Charlotte had been raised by her both parents, though they found more interest in each other and their love for medicine than they had for her. "Sure they loved me, I know they did. But what was I as compared to the many patients they saw and treated daily?"

"I can sort of understand that," Evan countered. "Though I know father never loved me. Mother did, I'm sure of that, but father stopped her from showing any affection. I had a rough childhood. That's why I was so keen on going to boarding school. I started when I was eleven."

"That's Interesting. I started boarding school at age eleven as well. I loved the school itself; it had a magical quality about it which made me yearn for it during the holidays. And classes were so lively and enchanting, I was a fairly high ranked student throughout my years, though I failed to ever make top of everything. I'm not so sure I even wanted to. But outside of class, you know, the whole socializing and extra curricular activities aspect of boarding school, that's where it lost its appeal. Sure I had friends, but my two best friends happened to be boys, and I guess you could say our friendship wasn't always too stable…"

"You know, I had the same problem. I was always one of the top students of my year, but I was a pretty quite kid. I didn't like to draw attention to myself during classes. But during an examination, I was nearly perfect most of the time."

"Nearly perfect? Trying to be modest are we?" Charlotte paused, and looked at straight at Evan. "I don't really understand why everyone was so worried about you. 'Threatening' I think I heard a couple of times. You just seem like…" Her voice faded into nothing.

"Seem like what?" Evan questioned after a moment.

"No, it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Please Charlotte, what were you about to say?" Charlotte's eyes focused on the rugged tiles on the floor; the words formed on her lips, about to come out, when someone yelled out, "Hey Rove! Your shift is over." Before Charlotte turned to leave, she whispered in his ear, "It was nice to meet you Evan McKally. Maybe we'll meet again. Soon." Her cool breathe made an unfamiliar chill run up Evan McKally's spine. She walked away, leaving the boy more captivated than ever. Without Charlotte to talk to him, Evan felt no reason to remain in the bar. He paid for his drinks and made his way home. The dead of night consumed the city as he entered an eerie, secluded alley. Before anyone had a chance to look twice, Evan was gone.

Back in the safety of his manner, Evan McKally collapsed on his bed for what was supposed to be his last night in London, but he knew he couldn't leave now. There had to be some reason he had met Charlotte Rove. Everything about her mesmerized him. Her last words echoed inside his empty body. "Maybe we'll meet again. Soon." She had wanted to meet again, and Evan couldn't think of anything he wanted more, except maybe to make that day not have happened. It was almost like she had been sent to help him get over it. Evan got changed and stumbled over to his bed. He climbed under the covers as he realized had finally found what he had been searching for this past month. Once he was comfortable, he mumbled, "If only they could all see me now," and he drifted off into his first long, relaxing sleep in too many months.

A/N: Much love to **ImperialGoddes-123** and **Contagiousbeauty** for being great reviewers. But what about the rest of you? Apparently you aren't great reviewers.

Note: The story of the necklace(i.e. who gave it to her and the importance of it)and the identity of the kidnapper willberevealledin due time.As for where Lenie went, shewas sucked into the diary.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


	10. An Old World Part II

Ch Ten: An Old World Part II: Through and Through

A mysterious figure stumbled through a darkened flat, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake her roommate. She had made the mistake of turning on the lights in order to make her way through and came face to face with a vicious Ryan Hartlen. **(A/n: Ryan Hartlen is a girl.) **So she was stuck feeling her way through a pitch-black room. Several minuets later, the girl was lying on her bed in a black camisole and a pair of very small, red shorts. Her black v-neck blouse and tight black jeans had been flung onto her chair, while her CHARLOTTE name tag could be seen resting carefully on her dresser. The very exhausted girl peeled back the covers, and just as she was about to squeeze between the warm layers of her cozy, little bed, a loud rapping was heard coming from her window. Charlotte ran to it and pushed open the window instantly, just to put a cease to the noise, knowing what her roommate would do if she was awoken.

Sitting perched on the window sill was a handsome tawny owl. Charlotte starred at the owl for some time, for she was sure she had seen this owl before. It was part of the life she had known so well and had so far succeeded in running from. But she knew she couldn't anymore. The owl let out a disgruntled hoot, and the identity of the owl hit her. It was Hermes, the present that Percy Weasley had gotten for making prefect in his fifth year, back when she was only a first year at school. Confused, and full of thoughts of why on earth Percy Weasley would send her a letter, Charlotte removed the burden of the obviously tired owl. She felt a sense of pride in knowing that she had been so well hidden, but it disappeared at the realization that she had been found. Hermes flew in from the cold, gloomy night, and perched himself atop her dresser. Charlotte looked over at him after several minuets of simply looking dumbfound at the letter. She saw his head tucked under his right wing, noting that Hermes had fallen asleep. Apparently he was to wait to ensure that she wrote back.

Charlotte looked down at the letter and saw the loose, curvy handwriting of Ginny Weasley. She had been expecting this day to come for the past month, and now it finally had. She tossed the letter nonchalantly onto her desk, for she was tired and this matter could wait till morning. Slipping into her bed once again, Charlotte closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

The next thing Charlotte heard was a loud banging on her door and a vicious "Charlotte Get up, right now!" coming from outside her bedroom. Simultaneously, Charlotte jumped out of bed and turned off her buzzing alarm clock. She threw open her bedroom door and was face to face with a hazel-eyed girl with deep red hair. With a quick glance at her dresser, Charlotte was relieved to see Hermes had gone. "Sorry Ryan," she mumbled, heading past her roommate and towards the bathroom. Ryan followed two paces behind her, replying in a very awake voice, "How come you can suddenly sleep through your alarm? I heard that thing going off in the hallway and its right next to your head and you don't notice."

"Sorry Ryan," Charlotte repeated with a small yawn. "I'm just tired lately. I keep getting double shifts that don't end till one or two in the morning."

"I warned you, didn't I? But don't worry, Mister O'Neil said he was pleased with you," Ryan replied. "I have to get going. You coming out with us tonight?"

"Double shift," was all Charlotte said. Her roommate nodded and left Charlotte to get ready. An hour later, Charlotte exited her apartment building, and headed to her daytime job. She worked at a local bookstore, doing whatever tasks her employer, Loren Alair, needed done. Charlotte began her eight minuet walk to Alair's Books, her thoughts consumed in what her life had become. She remembered bumping into Ryan Hartlen, literally, directly after receiving the job at Alair's. Ryan was frantically trying to find another roommate, for her previous one had moved out rather suddenly, and had given Ryan absolutely no notice. She was rather bitter at first, but once Charlotte showed interest in her apartment, Ryan was put at ease. She was a tough one, Ryan Hartlen, but sometimes you just had to be. Several days after that, Charlotte moved in with her, and Ryan was able to get her a night job at the bar which she worked at.

Charlotte stopped walking and pushed open the door to Alair's Books. "Good, good, you're here." Loren Alair said. Charlotte pushed the letter and the owl to the back of her mind as Loren informed her of the tasks which needed to be done. With a quick nod, and a slight smile, Charlotte got to work.

When Charlotte left the bookshop some six hours later, her thoughts suddenly focused on the letter. Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, and she ran to her apartment building. The moment she entered her room, she grabbed the letter and collapsed onto her bed. Sighing slightly, she slit open the thick envelope, revealing a long letter and began to read:

'_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you? I'm so worried about you. You haven't returned any of my previous letter, (there were four in fact) and when I went to your house, (your parent's house) they told me that you weren't there. They were under the impression that you were staying at the Burrow. I covered it up though, telling them we had had a small dispute and you had left in a huff. They are a bit worried now, but after I told them you were probably just in Diagon Alley, they were a little more at ease._

_So on to my next question, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? I've been frantically searching for you and sending owls, but each couldn't find you. I sent Pig and Errol first. Then I blackmailed Percy into letting me use Hermes. He better find you because I went through a lot of trouble to get him.'_

Charlotte let out a sharp breathe and braced herself for what she knew was coming next.

'_Hermione, I know you're distraught, but you have to just let go. That's what I've done. That doesn't mean I've forgotten them though, I've just accepted the fact that they are gone. I understand how you feel; I know how you felt about them. I had loved Harry since I was ten, since I first set my eyes on him at King's Cross. And Ron has been a great big brother. Bill and Charlie were the oldest, so they depended on each other the most. The twins, obviously had each other, and Percy was almost always an arrogant git who doesn't care for anyone but himself. That left Ron and me. I think I was closer to him than any of the others, considering we were only about nineteen months apart. I can never forget the two of them and I know you won't either. In fact I wouldn't dare impose that you forget, even for a second. They were your best friends but please Hermione, for your own sake, let go. They're gone; there isn't anything we can do to raise the dead. Don't be rash about the situation, and please, please deal with it reasonably.'_

"Deal with it reasonably? And how dare she accuse me of being rash?" The girl whispered aloud. "She should have realized, Hermione Jane Granger died the moment Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did. She's gone Little Miss Weasly. Gone for good." Charlotte Rove, the once top-of-the-class Hermione Jane Granger, grabbed a clean piece of parchment. Using her favorite Quill, she wrote a response letter.

'_Dear Ginerva Weasley,_

_How dare you assume I am being rash? I am perfectly sane, the same person you have always known. I needed to get away from all of this. I have a job and an apartment. I am living the life most seventeen year olds would love, and I am perfectly happy. You know nothing of what I feel, or how I am behaving due to the recent murder of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.'_

She paused in her writing, her eyes noticing several more lines of Ginny's letter.

'_Please Hermione, I need you. You were one of my best friends. I've already lost two of the people who mattered most; do you really think I am in the predicament to deal with another? Please Hermione, I am begging you, go home. Or come to the Burrow. Just don't make us loose another great witch. The magical world has suffered too much at the hands of You-Know-Who. You're stronger than that, please don't be another victim._

_Hoping with the last few pieces of my soul that I shall be seeing you soon,_

_Ginny Weasley'_

Charlotte looked down at her letter and in an instant it was confetti. Grabbing a clean roll, she started again

'_Dearest Ginny,_

_I thank you for your concern, but must argue none is necessary. I am sharing a flat with a friend of mine, and have a wonderful job at a book store called Alair's Books. It's very small and quant. (See I am the same old Hermione Granger.) Although I admit I have done some drastic things to deal with the situation (i.e. leaving home and my hair is now very dark and very straight, courtesy of a simple little charm). This is my way of dealing with the situation. Please Ginny, I must ask you to accept that. I am not being another victim, but I need to find something, something that I cannot within the shambles that is left of our world. I am currently living a muggle lifestyle, but I am perfectly happy with the arrangement. Please don't make matters worse for me by adding on layers of guilt. I just need some time away, a vacation you could call it, to sort out my life. I'll be back when I am fully ready and not a second before. I beg for you to respect my decision, and adhere to my wish that you not write or try to find me. Please send a letter to my parents telling them I am alright, because I am, or at least as alright as anyone could expect. It is difficult but I am dealing with it. It's just taking me longer than it took you.'_

Charlotte re-read her letter. Not feeling fully satisfied, she added '_Hoping you, and all the others are well. Love from Hermione.' _She had just slid the letter into the envelope when Hermes returned.

"Here you go Hermes. Have a nice flight," She said quickly before sending the owl back out. Her eyes remained glued on the sky long after Hermes had disappeared from sight.

Charlotte broke away for a moment to check the time. With a long sigh, Charlotte tore herself away from the window, for she had to get ready for her night job. It was hard to detach herself from the window, for she knew she had just let the last memory of Hermione Granger, of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely, of Hogwarts, of the World of Magic, fly out of her world. She was Charlotte Rove now, through and through.

A/n: You know the deal, drop a review.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


	11. An Old World Part III

Ch Eleven: An Old World Part III: Me Too

Evan McKally awoke very late one afternoon; it was nearly four o'clock, exactly one week after meeting the mysterious Charlotte Rove in the bar. Evan had yet to go back to see her, though he was unsure why. It was in his blood to never be scared, so fear couldn't be the problem. Or could it? Maybe he was afraid, for something about Charlotte had mesmerized him. Maybe he didn't want to put himself in the position to be weak, helpless, powerless. Deep down Evan knew there was a reason he had met her, but so far he was in denial.

"Young Master Malfoy, sir, Merry is being sent to retrieve you, sir. There is a people here to see you, Young Master." The terrified House elf squeaked out.

"Who's here?" He inquired.

"Please forgive Merry, Young Master, for Merry is not knowing his name. He is only saying he is wanting words with you."

"Fine, tell him I'll be done in five minuets." The boy, whom Merry the house-elf had called Young Master Malfoy, stretched out headed over to the bathroom. Five minuets later, when he stepped into the glorious sitting room in which the guest was seated, Malfoy found himself being confronted by the Minister of Magic.

"Scrimgeour, wonderful," he greeted with a sarcastic tone. "And to what to I owe this… pleasure?"

"No need for rudeness boy. You know very well why I have come."

"The Malfoy name is through the mud, what more could the _wizarding _world want?"

"You say that like there are two equal worlds."

"You say that like there's not."

"I…well…you hate muggles. Malfoy's hate muggles."

"My father hated muggles, Scrimgeour."

"And that's enough of a reason to suspect you do."

"What are you doing here, Minister?" He had to change the subject. Draco Malfoy was superior to muggles, and hated them with a burning passion. He had found only Charlotte Rove to be an exception.

"You had not attended your last year of Hogwarts. Many ministry members are against allowing you to do magic outside school…" Draco Malfoy gazed over at him with a bored expression. Without realizing it, Draco cut Rufus Scrimgeour off, "I am seventeen. Being of age means you are qualified to do magic whenever you please. It is true I have only had six years of school, but if I'm not mistaken so have a certain pair of redheaded twins."

"I...umm…well…" Draco smirked, the seemingly lost Malfoy trademark smirk returning to his lips; he loved making Scrimgeour nervous. "And I don't think they got their wands confiscated," Draco continued. "But because I am Lucius Malfoy's son, I am to be suspected of dark, evil things, and should be locked away in Azkaban. The many ministry members which you referred to don't want the possibility of another dark lord rising… another Vooll-deh-more-tt." Draco tried to remain cool in saying his name, but it was difficult to spit out those syllables. "Don't fret now, for I've been a good boy. But maybe that's what's got you worried. But I can promise to you on my fathers grave… or maybe on Potter's shall we say, that I am not going to become the worlds second Vold…emort." Draco smirked again, this time it was more natural. One more try and he would be able to fully say his name.

"Don't you dare say his name boy. And you have absolutely no right to bring up Harry Potter and his death. You… it's…"

"Scrimgeour, listen to me, I'm not going to pull a Voldemort. So if that's all, I have other matters, to attend to, so if this is all-"

"Other matters, hmm like what you stupid, ungrateful boy? As Minister I demand you tell me."

"Well since you must know, there's a girl waiting for me in muggle London., and I personally would hate to keep her waiting. Good day, Minister." Draco Malfoy left the room in a hasty huff, and went back to his own. He got ready in an instant, for he was in fact going to go find Charlotte Rove in the midst of muggle London. "It's because of people like you, Rufus Scrimgeour," Draco whispered to minister that was embedded in his mind. "That I am denying my name. They don't call me Draco Malfoy anymore. No, no. Now I go by Evan. Evan McKally. And I am hopelessly in love with a muggle by the name of Charlotte Rove." And with a pop, nothing was left in the room but memories.

Charlotte Rove sat fidgeting in Mister O'Neil's office. Mister O'Neil was the owner of the bar Charlotte had been working at for the last month, but in all that time, never had she been called into his office. She felt like a nervous schoolgirl awaiting discipline from an overly strict professor.

"Miss Rove, I am very please with how quickly you've caught on. In fact, I have an opening in the waitress field. The tips generally aren't as good but your wage would be higher. Are you, by any chance, interested?"

Charlotte smiled at the opportunity, but it quickly faded. She loved something about bartending, maybe it was the simplicity that had replaced her once complicated life, or the interactions she had with her costumers. Whatever it was, Charlotte wasn't so sure she wanted to give it up to become a waitress? "Thank you, Mister O'Neil for that gracious offer, but truth be told, I am quite happy where I am. If you would be so kind, I would like a few days to get back to you."

Mister O'Neil nodded and returned to his work. Charlotte Rove left his office and clocked in. She took up her place behind the bar. It took only a moment before she saw _him_.

"Charlotte Rove," He said

"Evan McKally," was her response.

"You remembered me."

"Naturally."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"So Miss Beautiful, Angelic Charlotte Rove, what would you say if I were to ask you to accompany me to dinner?"

"I'd say what are you on?" Charlotte replied in a flat, emotionless tone. Evan noticed she hadn't even looked up from her the drink she was making, but he stared at her all the same.

"Err, nothing. I don't really understand what's happening to me. I can't get you off my mind. You're all I think about. You're all I care about. You gave me a reason to stay in London. I think you're what I've been looking for, Amazing, Magnificent Miss Charlotte Rove. I can't help but think you're an angel sent down from the heavens. I'm lost, a hopeless case, but somehow you're giving me hope. I don't know how or why, but I can breathe again since meeting you. You have to, Wonderful Miss Rove--"

"I don't have to do anything," She cut in, her eyes still not adverting from the counter and the drinks atop it.

"No you don't have to do anything for me," Evan corrected. "But how about for yourself. I'll be back in a week, my darling angel who has come below her world. That will be plenty of time for you to convince yourself that you want to go. When I come back, I'll have the details planned out. But if that wasn't enough time for you, my dear angel, then I'll have the most magnificent counter argument to convince you to go out with me." Evan McKally pushed himself up and walked out, not looking back for anything.

Charlotte watched him leave. Only one thing was running through her mind, '_So he had felt it too.'_

It was one in the morning when Charlotte Rove got home. To her surprise, she saw her roommate sitting crossed-legged on the couch. Her hair was skewed and thick black marks could be seen under her slightly crooked glasses.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Charlotte inquired.

"I just got a phone call, from my eldest sister. I don't think I've ever mention I'm the youngest of two girls and three boys. Being the youngest always meant being left out, and I had always been okay with that, for my family and I never saw eye to eye. But Nina called to say she was coming up to London next week and asked if she could sleep her for a few days. Actually she wanted to know if her and _her husband_ could stay here." Ryan paused, her beautiful hazel eyes locking with Charlotte's rich brown ones. "I was never invited to a wedding and was never told that Nina had a husband. Then she says it will only be the two of them, they're leaving the kids with Corey, the youngest boy in my family, and _his_ wife and _his_ children. They're all living their lives without me. I'm nothing to them. And more than that, I have no hope of ever getting married. The one I'm meant to be with has already left my life."

"How did you know he was the one?" Charlotte asked before she could stop herself.

"You just know these things, Charlotte. He was everything to me, we had been together for about 2 and a half years. He was a year ahead of me in school, and when he graduated, he got a job in Scotland. Once I had graduated he asked me to join him, to give up everything and move there with him. I hesitated too long, and he left. I couldn't find him. Drake Lyfoma, I lost him, and I can't get him back!" Charlotte sat down next to Ryan and gave her hug. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt Ryan hug back. They sat there, the two of them, for nearly an hour, Ryan crying on Charlotte's shoulder, neither saying a word.

Suddenly Charlotte began wondering if what she was doing was right, running from her family and the few friends she had left. The final battle between good and evil had been brutal, and the way she saw it both sides had lost. _Maybe I should go back_, Charlotte thought. _What about Ryan, though? I don't know if I can leave her, her life is in pieces at the moment and I'm the only one she has to help her. But it's not like I have anyone to help me_.

It was three thirty in the morning when Charlotte finally curled under the covers. Just as she about to fall asleep, while she was in the state between awake and asleep, Charlotte realized she did have someone to help her. That someone went by the name Evan McKally. Ryan had said it herself "You just know these things" and Charlotte just knew that Evan could help her, was going to help her. That is if she didn't get scared and run again, like she had done to her family, the Ginny, to Weasely and everyone else she had known in the wizarding world.

Charlotte fell asleep that night, so thoroughly confused that no one would have believed her to have once been perfect, book-worm, top of everything Hermione Granger. _I guess everyone has a side of them that's so different then what we think, then we expected, then we_… Charlotte couldn't finish her though because she drifted to sleep after a very long day.

Leniera's eyes shot opened. After a quick glance around, she snapped the book shut. "Okay," She said aloud. "I know who Charlotte Rove is, I know who Evan McKally is, but I don't know who Ryan Hartlen is. Maybe she can help me."

A/n: I know I haven't posted in a while but my computer was down and I lost a bunch of chapters to this story so updates may be less frequent. Much Love, Sera Evlin Thinly


	12. An Old World Part IV

Ch 12: An Old World Part III

Evan McKally awoke very late one afternoon; it was nearly four o'clock, exactly one week after meeting the mysterious Charlotte Rove in the bar. Evan had yet to go back to see her, though he was unsure why. It was in his blood to never be scared, so fear couldn't be the problem. Or could it? Maybe he was afraid, for something about Charlotte had mesmerized him. Maybe he didn't want to put himself in the position to be weak, helpless, powerless. Deep down Evan knew there was a reason he had met her, but so far he was in denial.

"Young Master Malfoy, sir, Merry is being sent to retrieve you, sir. There is a people here to see you, Young Master." The terrified House elf squeaked out.

"Who's here?" He inquired.

"Please forgive Merry, Young Master, for Merry is not knowing his name. He is only saying he is wanting words with you."

"Fine, tell him I'll be done in five minuets." The boy, whom Merry the house-elf had called Young Master Malfoy, stretched out headed over to the bathroom. Five minuets later, when he stepped into the glorious sitting room in which the guest was seated, Malfoy found himself being confronted by the Minister of Magic.

"Scrimgeour, wonderful," he greeted with a sarcastic tone. "And to what to I owe this… pleasure?"

"No need for rudeness boy. You know very well why I have come."

"The Malfoy name is through the mud, what more could the _wizarding _world want?"

"You say that like there are two equal worlds."

"You say that like there's not."

"I…well…you hate muggles. Malfoy's hate muggles."

"My father hated muggles, Scrimgeour."

"And that's enough of a reason to suspect you do."

"What are you doing here, Minister?" He had to change the subject. Draco Malfoy was superior to muggles, and hated them with a burning passion. He had found only Charlotte Rove to be an exception.

"You had not attended your last year of Hogwarts. Many ministry members are against allowing you to do magic outside school…" Draco Malfoy gazed over at him with a bored expression. Without realizing it, Draco cut Rufus Scrimgeour off, "I am seventeen. Being of age means you are qualified to do magic whenever you please. It is true I have only had six years of school, but if I'm not mistaken so have a certain pair of redheaded twins."

"I...umm…well…" Draco smirked, the seemingly lost Malfoy trademark smirk returning to his lips; he loved making Scrimgeour nervous. "And I don't think they got their wands confiscated," Draco continued. "But because I am Lucius Malfoy's son, I am to be suspected of dark, evil things, and should be locked away in Azkaban. The many ministry members which you referred to don't want the possibility of another dark lord rising… another Vooll-deh-more-tt." Draco tried to remain cool in saying his name, but it was difficult to spit out those syllables. "Don't fret now, for I've been a good boy. But maybe that's what's got you worried. But I can promise to you on my fathers grave… or maybe on Potter's shall we say, that I am not going to become the worlds second Vold…emort." Draco smirked again, this time it was more natural. One more try and he would be able to fully say his name.

"Don't you dare say his name boy. And you have absolutely no right to bring up Harry Potter and his death. You… it's…"

"Scrimgeour, listen to me, I'm not going to pull a Voldemort. So if that's all, I have other matters, to attend to, so if this is all-"

"Other matters, hmm like what you stupid, ungrateful boy? As Minister I demand you tell me."

"Well since you must know, there's a girl waiting for me in muggle London., and I personally would hate to keep her waiting. Good day, Minister." Draco Malfoy left the room in a hasty huff, and went back to his own. He got ready in an instant, for he was in fact going to go find Charlotte Rove in the midst of muggle London. "It's because of people like you, Rufus Scrimgeour," Draco whispered to minister that was embedded in his mind. "That I am denying my name. They don't call me Draco Malfoy anymore. No, no. Now I go by Evan. Evan McKally. And I am hopelessly in love with a muggle by the name of Charlotte Rove." And with a pop, nothing was left in the room but memories.

Charlotte Rove sat fidgeting in Mister O'Neil's office. Mister O'Neil was the owner of the bar Charlotte had been working at for the last month, but in all that time, never had she been called into his office. She felt like a nervous schoolgirl awaiting discipline from an overly strict professor.

"Miss Rove, I am very please with how quickly you've caught on. In fact, I have an opening in the waitress field. The tips generally aren't as good but your wage would be higher. Are you, by any chance, interested?"

Charlotte smiled at the opportunity, but it quickly faded. She loved something about bartending, maybe it was the simplicity that had replaced her once complicated life, or the interactions she had with her costumers. Whatever it was, Charlotte wasn't so sure she wanted to give it up to become a waitress? "Thank you, Mister O'Neil for that gracious offer, but truth be told, I am quite happy where I am. If you would be so kind, I would like a few days to get back to you."

Mister O'Neil nodded and returned to his work. Charlotte Rove left his office and clocked in. She took up her place behind the bar. It took only a moment before she saw _him_.

"Charlotte Rove," He said

"Evan McKally," was her response.

"You remembered me."

"Naturally."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"So Miss Beautiful, Angelic Charlotte Rove, what would you say if I were to ask you to accompany me to dinner?"

"I'd say what are you on?" Charlotte replied in a flat, emotionless tone. Evan noticed she hadn't even looked up from her the drink she was making, but he stared at her all the same.

"Err, nothing. I don't really understand what's happening to me. I can't get you off my mind. You're all I think about. You're all I care about. You gave me a reason to stay in London. I think you're what I've been looking for, Amazing, Magnificent Miss Charlotte Rove. I can't help but think you're an angel sent down from the heavens. I'm lost, a hopeless case, but somehow you're giving me hope. I don't know how or why, but I can breathe again since meeting you. You have to, Wonderful Miss Rove--"

"I don't have to do anything," She cut in, her eyes still not adverting from the counter and the drinks atop it.

"No you don't have to do anything for me," Evan corrected. "But how about for yourself. I'll be back in a week, my darling angel who has come below her world. That will be plenty of time for you to convince yourself that you want to go. When I come back, I'll have the details planned out. But if that wasn't enough time for you, my dear angel, then I'll have the most magnificent counter argument to convince you to go out with me." Evan McKally pushed himself up and walked out, not looking back for anything.

Charlotte watched him leave. Only one thing was running through her mind, '_So he had felt it too._'

It was one in the morning when Charlotte Rove got home. To her surprise, she saw her roommate sitting crossed-legged on the couch. Her hair was skewed and thick black marks could be seen under her slightly crooked glasses.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Charlotte inquired.

"I just got a phone call, from my eldest sister. I don't think I've ever mention I'm the youngest of two girls and three boys. Being the youngest always meant being left out, and I had always been okay with that, for my family and I never saw eye to eye. But Nina called to say she was coming up to London next week and asked if she could sleep her for a few days. Actually she wanted to know if her and _her husband_ could stay here." Ryan paused, her beautiful hazel eyes locking with Charlotte's rich brown ones. "I was never invited to a wedding and was never told that Nina had a husband. Then she says it will only be the two of them, they're leaving the kids with Corey, the youngest boy in my family, and _his_ wife and _his _children. They're all living their lives without me. I'm nothing to them. And more than that, I have no hope of ever getting married. The one I'm meant to be with has already left my life."

"How did you know he was the one?" Charlotte asked before she could stop herself.

"You just know these things, Charlotte. He was everything to me, we had been together for about 2 and a half years. He was a year ahead of me in school, and when he graduated, he got a job in Scotland. Once I had graduated he asked me to join him, to give up everything and move there with him. I hesitated too long, and he left. I couldn't find him. Drake Lyfoma, I lost him, and I can't get him back!" Charlotte sat down next to Ryan and gave her hug. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt Ryan hug back. They sat there, the two of them, for nearly an hour, Ryan crying on Charlotte's shoulder, neither saying a word.

Suddenly Charlotte began wondering if what she was doing was right, running from her family and the few friends she had left. The final battle between good and evil had been brutal, and the way she saw it both sides had lost. _Maybe I should go back_, Charlotte thought. _What about Ryan, though? I don't know if I can leave her, her life is in pieces at the moment and I'm the only one she has to help her. But it's not like I have anyone to help me_.

It was three thirty in the morning when Charlotte finally curled under the covers. Just as she about to fall asleep, while she was in the state between awake and asleep, Charlotte realized she did have someone to help her. That someone went by the name Evan McKally. Ryan had said it herself "You just know these things" and Charlotte just knew that Evan could help her, was going to help her. That is if she didn't get scared and run again, like she had done to her family, the Ginny, to Weasely and everyone else she had known in the wizarding world.

Charlotte fell asleep that night, so thoroughly confused that no one would have believed her to have once been perfect, book-worm, top of everything Hermione Granger. _I guess everyone has a side of them that's so different then what we think, then we expected, then we_… Charlotte couldn't finish her though because she drifted to sleep after a very long day.

* * *

Leniera's eyes shot opened. After a quick glance around, she snapped the book shut. "Okay," She said aloud. "I know who Charlotte Rove is, I know who Evan McKally is, but I don't know who Ryan Hartlen is. Maybe she can help me." 

A/n: Please Review. Thanks.  
xxo Sera Evlin Thinly


	13. An Ancient Discovery

Ch Thirteen: An Ancient Discovery

Leniera spent about a week searching for this mysterious Ryan Hartlen. Finally, she came across a Nina Marger whose maiden name was Hartlen. From the memory Lenie had watched she knew Ryan had a sister named Nina who was married. So Lenie set off to the Marger home.

When she finally got there, Lenie paused on the front porch. "Remember," she told herself. "You're Leniera McKally, daughter of Charlotte Rove, former roommate to Ryan Hartlen. You never knew your parents and was hoping Ryan could give you some information on Charlotte." Lenie took a deep breathe in and knocked on the door. A girl of Leniera's age answered the door. "Good day, Miss."

"And to you as well. I was hoping I would be able to talk with a Nina Marger."

"Oh course, if you would please step inside and wait in the parlor." The girl smiled as she held open the door. Lenie smiled back and stepped inside the glorious home. The girl led the way to the parlor. "I'm Aria Marger. And you are?"

"Leniera McKally. Miss Marger won't know me though. I don't really even know her. I'm just hoping she can help me find someone."

"Of course, I'll go get her. Please take a seat." Aria rushed out of the room as Lenie sat down. '_These muggles are so nice_,' Lenie thought. Five minuets later a brisk, middle-aged woman entered the room. Lenie stood up as she entered but the woman gestured for her to sit.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Ma'am, but you see, I was orphaned at a young age and am desperate for any information on my parents. This circumstance brings me here. My parents are Charlotte Rove and Evan Mckally. I also gained knowledge that my mother had a roommate around the time I was conceived, a roommate named Ryan Hartlen. Now I've used all the strings I have to find her, but I've been rather unlucky. I also learned that she had a sister named Nina who was married. I was able to come across you in my search and I am now quite desperate. My search has lasted nearly a year without luck."

"That's all you came here for, to talk about Ryan?" Aria spat out. "Why was I even nice to you?"

"Aria, that's quite enough," Nina replied sternly. "Miss McKally, I went to visit my sister while she was rooming with Charlotte Rove. I remember Charlotte to be quite dear. But I'm afraid if I were to send you to Ryan, things would not be so cheery. I was able to convince my baby sister to come home, to leave London. For whatever reason, Ryan obliged. They had gotten in quite a row, your mother and my sister, that Charlotte left in a huff with all of her belongings. The two never saw each other again. Shortly after, Ryan was being reckless, and passed on due to car accident."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. That was not my intention, to come here to bring up bad memories. I'll think I'll be going now."

"Don't be silly, girl. Dinner is in ten minuets. Then you and I, and Miss Aria, should she be behaving better, shall look through Ryan's belongings. Maybe that can help you."

"No, I refuse to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble dear, really." Nina smiled so sweetly that Lenie had no choice but to oblige.

After dinner Nina asked Aria if she wanted to accompany her and Lenie in their venture up into the attic. Aria spat out, "I don't want anything more to do with her."

"Teraz Aria. Jest dobry."

"Tak, żałujący, Przepuszczają." The girl disappeared in a sulk, though Lenie swore she saw a something hidden behind here eyes. Lenie swore to herself to keep an eye out for Aria.

"Is Aria your daughter, Miss Marger?"

"Please, it's Nina. And no, Aria is not my daughter. She was Ryan's. The poor girl cannot forgive Ryan for not being the one to raise her. She thinks Ryan could have prevented her death and that she used death to escape having to be a mother."

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. That must be personal. I shouldn't have asked."

"Of course it's true," a solemn voice answered.

"Aria. Robi nie jest odurzony. To nie jest prawda. It's not true."

"You should get out of here Miss McKally. Get out before something terrible happens and you can't get out of here. She's terrible, evil. She's not who she says she is. She's not Nina Marger. She's…" But Aria never got to finish her sentence before crumbling into a heap. A flash of green light had struck as that woman, whoever she was, whispered the most terrible words Lenie had know, "Avanda Kedavra".

Lenie looked from the dead girl of Aria Marger, to the woman beside her who had a wand held high. "And now it's your turn to die." But Lenie apparated before she could even say "And…

Lenie felt like she was at a loss again, and was torn between finding Mal and finding her parents. And she knew that Nina Marger and Ryan Hartlen must be involved somehow, if whoever was behind this mess was willing to impersonate Nina and kill Aria. Lenie began wondering who Aria was, and wondered if she should try and find out about that as well. Being the stubborn, headstrong girl she was, she tried to do everything at once.

_Dear Braiden Malfoy,_

_Hello there, this is Leniera Granger. I'm sure you remember me; your sister Mal asked me to look after you. Well I had to go away to visit Mal and someone told me that she went back to the home she had in America. I wrote down the address somewhere but I must have lost the paper and I can't remember. So I was hoping you could tell me what your address was in America? I'll need the street, city, and state. _

_I hope you're well. Exams not being too hard on you, are they? If you need anything, don't hesitate to write me; just write Leniera Granger and I'm sure the owls will find me. Please send the return with the owl I've sent this message with. If you can't remember that's perfectly fine, but you're a very intelligent boy so I figured you must remember. That's all. I'll probably be seeing you soon. _

_With love from Leniera Granger._

Lenie folded up the parchment and scribbled _Braiden Malfoy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England _and gave it to her owl. "Be quick," she told the bird before turning her attention to the other owl perched on her window. "This is to Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Got that?" she said to bird she had rented as she tied a piece of parchment to its leg. This letter read:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I've been trying to find Maliegha as best I could, but have hit quite a few dead ends. I was wondering if you knew any of these names: Nina Marger (or Nina Hartlen) Ryan Hartlen, Aria Hartlen or Marger (I'm not sure which). Please do not ask me why; everything will present itself in time._

_Hope you are well._

_With love from Leniera Narcissa Granger-Malfoy _

After both owls had flown off, Lenie thought it would be best to consult the journal-like book again. She opened it up and was, once again, sucked inside the parchments.

A/n: Just found this on a CDR and decided to edit and post some more of this story. Please Review.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


	14. An Old World Part V

Ch Fourteen: An Old World Part V: Today's Truth

"Charlotte, hey Charlotte! Come on already, wake up!" A nagging but kind voice pleaded. Charlotte rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up with a yawn, only to see a smiling blonde looking down at her. She gaped at the blonde figure for a good ten seconds before she figured out who it was. "Ryan Hartlen with blonde hair! That's quite a sight."

Ryan shrugged. "Well I am naturally, but I dyed it red ten or eleven years ago. I thought it was time to go back."

"Sure you're not doing it because Nina and her husband are coming tonight?"

Ryan shrugged again. "I don't know. Nina will be just as surprised though. And now, Miss Rove, I suggest you get up before you're late." Charlotte glanced over at the clock. "Oh for the love of Merlin, I am going to be late." She leaped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and bolted to the bathroom. "Merlin?" mumbled Ryan unsurely with a hint of frantic in her eyes.

Charlotte ran to the book store and showed up only ten minuets late. Luckily, Loren Alair was in the middle of a phone call and didn't notice.

"They were supposed to be here Thursday! TODAY is THURSDAY! Well? Where are they? Excuse me!? That is a pathetic excuse!" Loren yelled at someone on the other line. That's when it hit her, today was Thursday, it had been one week since she had last seen Evan. He would be back tonight and she had made up her mind. She was going to accept.

"Charlotte, good you're here." Loren interrupted Charlotte's thought process. "And early, if I'm not mistaken. Can you believe those idiots?! I ordered books that were supposed to arrive today and the sales representative said they ran out of shipping materials and didn't send it until yesterday! I need to sort a few things out so if you could please stay in the front, help the costumers, etc." Charlotte nodded and walked to the front. She saw a tiny girl, with red hair that looked so much like Ginny Weasely that she had to approach her. "Hi, can I help you with anything today?" Charlotte asked. The girl turned around and with a squeak, wrapped her arms around Charlotte. "Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you."

"Ginny?" Charlotte asked incredulously, instantly regretting everything she had told the girl in her letter. "What are you doing here? And…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I go by Charlotte here."

"Charlotte?" The red-head asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to stand people calling me Hermione all the time. It would have been too hard," She replied, her voice still in a whisper. Her eyes had become glued to the ground.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. So how have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, my roommate is really cool."

"Oh." There was about a minuet of awkward silence, before Charlotte said, "You never told me why you were here."

"Oh, well, my dad wanted to learn more about computers. So I volunteered to pick up a book in muggle London when I went to Diagon Alley. I was going to have lunch with Fred and George."

"Oh, well I'll go find a book for you." Charlotte walked away before Ginny could protest. Five minuets later she handed Ginny a book.

"Computers for Dummies? Now that's a bit insulting, Hermi- Charlotte, you know my father's not a dummy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's a series of books that make understanding the topic, which is computers in this case, very simple. It's easy enough for someone who is as unintelligent as a dummy to understand. I figured with your father's background knowledge, in other words none, he would need a very simple version to help him." Charlotte paused. "I'll explain all that to him tomorrow, I've planned on that being my day off for nearly two weeks now."

Ginny smiled. "So you'll come to the Burrow tomorrow?!" Ginny hugged her again. "I knew you'd come around. I knew you'd come back. Hey, I know. Come have lunch in Diagon Alley with Fred, George and me," Ginny suggested as she handed her a thick roll of muggle money. As Charlotte counted out the appropriate bills needed to pay for the book, she said to Ginny, "I can't, I've got to work. And tomorrow is only a visit. I'll see you around one?"

"Sounds great," Ginny replied as she took the book and her change from Charlotte. "See you then." Charlotte smiled but it quickly faded away. I _I hope I don't regret this_. /I

"So I was thinking tomorrow night, a bit of the night on the town type of thing…" Charlotte heard a voice rattle on just as she was about to leave.

"Not tomorrow." Charlotte answered, handing the drink she had just made to its owner.

"Oh so it wasn't enough time? I don't really understand you, Charlotte. I thought we were, I don't know, we…" Charlotte stopped what she was doing and leaned on the countertop in front of the familiar black haired boy. "Listen, Evan. Not tomorrow. I ran into an old friend earlier today and I promised I would visit tomorrow. Saturday?"

"Saturday?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Saturday. Is that ok with you?"

Evan smiled. "Saturday it is."

"Good, now I have to go. I took an earlier shift because my roommate is expecting visitors and she really wants me there. I have a bit of a long walk, so if I don't leave now she'll… "

"I'll walk you," Evan offered quickly, cutting her off. She gaped at his for a moment before replying, "Let me get my coat from the back."

About a minuet later Charlotte returned. "You're really going to walk me home?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I had a… it would be quicker if… err… let's go then."

"Lead the way Miss Rove."

The two walked in silence for over ten minuets before Evan dared to break the silence. "So I know this may be out of place, considering I don't know you very well, but since I usually have a pretty good read on people I was just wondering, and please don't take this the wrong way…" "Evan stop dancing around the subject and say it," cut in Charlotte in a very aggressive tone. "Why do you work at a bar? I mean I feel like I've known you for years and you just don't seem like the work-in-the-bar type of girl."

"Well, I'm not really. I mean I don't think I am. I'm also assistant manager at a bookstore."

"Assistant Manager at a bookstore? You sound so much like…"

"Like…?"

"A girl I used to know. I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Oh. Well then."

"Yeah."

"So what do you do? For a job, I mean."

"Well I'm…"

"Can't think up a quick enough excuse?"

"No, well since my parents… death–"

"Death? Oh Evan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know my parents, they weren't really good parents. Or people. But ever since they died back in April, I've taken a break from school and haven't really done much of anything. Speaking of school, aren't you a little young to be graduated from school?"

"Umm, well I skipped a grade, and then after I lost my two best friends, I kind of ran away."

"Ran away?"

"Yeah, my friend who I'm visiting is the first person I've seen since April. Funny coincidence don't you think, we both lost people we were close to in April. Stupid April."

"You don't seem like the type of girl to run away."

"I don't think you really know me Evan. But you can find out Saturday. Pick me up at 8:00. This is my apartment building. Bye Evan."

"Bye Charlotte," he staggered.

A/n: I'm so happy to be writing this again. Please review with comments on the story. Thanks.

_xxo Sera Evlin Thinly_


End file.
